Little Black Book
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Kisah hidup Sirius Black. 24 Agustus 1960 - 21 Juni 1996. Small pieces of SLASH SBRL. CHAPTER 6 updated.
1. A Prophecy of Spectacus

**Disclaimer **(for all chaps): Gue ngutang banyak banget ke J. K. Rowling! Kalo nggak ada dia, hidup gue sekarang nggak akan seperti ini! =D JKR yang punya Harry Potter. Gue hanya seorang penggemar berat =).

**A/N**: Mmmm... Sebenernya gue bener-bener berdilema pas mau nge-publish cerita ini. Masalahnya, gue orangnya bosenan dan susah berkomitmen. Berhubung cerita ini bakalan superpanjang (karena menceritakan perjalanan hidup Sirius Black dari lahir sampe meninggal), gue takut bakalan berhenti di tengah jalan, stuck atau gimanalah. Mana kuliah gue padet banget, lagi! Huhu... Semoga gue bisa!! Yeah!! Berjuang, beibeh!!

Oh iya... Buat yang udah berpuasa sebulan penuh dan menyambut Idul Fitri... Gue mau ngucapin met Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir batin! Maafin gue yah sobs! =) Hiks… Nggak mudik nih… Huhuhu…

* * *

_This story is dedicated to Sirius Orion Black: _

_24 August 1960 – 21 June 1996._

* * *

**Little Black Book**

**Chapter I: "The Prophecy of Spectacus"**

-xXx-

Malam musim panas sungguh cerah waktu itu. Ya, cerah secara harfiah, karena matahari memang masih bersinar saat jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Pasangan penyihir yang sedang menantikan bayi pertama mereka itu tidak akan pernah melupakan tanggal pada hari itu: 23 Agustus 1960. Oh ya, Orion ingat sekali, karena dia baru saja menghitung berapa hari menjelang 1 September, untuk memastikan bahwa dia akan mengantar keponakannya ke King's Cross hari itu, ketika kontraksi pertama di perut Walburga terjadi.

Walburga adalah istri dari Orion Black, dan dia sedang hamil tua.

Keluarga besar bangsawan Black amat sangat bersemangat menantikan kelahiran bayi dalam kandungan Walburga. Bayi itu akan jadi anak sulung Orion! Mereka bahkan sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk si bayi nantinya di Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas, tempat mereka tinggal. Sudah ada kamar yang diperlengkapi perabotan mewah, dengan sejumlah pengasuh profesional. Orion sudah jauh-jauh hari membantu istrinya mendata makanan khusus bayi. Sementara Walburga, yang yakin bahwa anak yang akan dilahirkannya adalah anak laki-laki, sudah membeli pula berbagai macam pakaian anak laki-laki bernuansa hijau dan perak—warna kebanggaan keluarga itu.

Tanggal 23 Agustus malam itu bidan penyihir sudah dipanggil. Proses persalinan berlangsung sepanjang tengah malam. Menjelang pukul dua belas, matahari mulai terbenam, dan Walburga masih terus berusaha dalam proses kelahiran itu. Dua jam kemudian ketika malam mulai menghitam, akhirnya si bayi terlahir sepenuhnya ke dunia. Dan saat itu sudah tanggal 24 Agustus.

Orion dan Walburga merasa bahagia akan kelahiran putra sulung mereka, sang ahli waris setelah mereka meninggal kelak. Mereka berdua sepakat bahwa anak ini tampan sekali, dengan rambut hitam dan mata kelabu cerah. Mereka tak bisa menahan kebanggaan mereka atas satu lagi Black yang lahir ke dunia. Bisa dikatakan, sesungguhnya, anak ini menjadi pusat perhatian keluarga besar mereka selama beberapa bulan.

Dan si bayi diberi nama Sirius, sesuai saran Orion, sesuai nama pendahulu-pendahulu Black dalam keluarga itu. Nama itu langsung dijahitkan ke permadani besar di rumah itu, permadani yang memuat silsilah seluruh keluarga mereka yang terhormat—'Keluarga Besar Bangsawan Black yang Paling Tua'.

Sirius Orion Black. Pewaris langsung nama besar Black yang kaya raya, ningrat, disegani, dan yang terpenting... berdarah-murni.

Sirius Black itu aku.

Sebagai seorang anak, aku sungguh beruntung ditakdirkan tinggal di rumah yang mewah, dengan harta berlimpah, di tengah orang-orang terpandang dan terpelajar. Kami adalah salah satu dari sedikit keluarga darah-murni yang masih tersisa, dan kami—maksudku, _keluargaku_—bangga akan hal itu. Dan mereka selalu menekankannya pada setiap kesempatan.

Namun aku tidak, maaf saja. Dan aku bisa membuktikannya.

Aku masih begitu kecil sehingga aku tidak terlalu ingat detailnya, tapi aku masih bisa menceritakan sebuah kejadian saat aku masih berusia empat atau lima tahun. Waktu itu malam bersalju dan pamanku, Alphard Black, datang berkunjung ke Grimmauld Place dan membawaku berjalan-jalan ke pusat kota London menjelang tahun baru. Alphard adalah paman favoritku bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun kemudian. Di antara seluruh keluarga egoisku, hanya dia yang mau mendengarkan aku dan menyetujui ide-ideku... tapi itu nanti sajalah.

Yang jelas, malam itu Paman Alphard membawaku ke rumah salah seorang sahabat dekatnya, Spectacus Trelawney tua, seorang peramal miskin yang hidup pas-pasan ditemani anak perempuannya yang sudah dewasa.

Aku nyaris masih bisa mengingat irama ketukan di pintu rumah Trelawney saat itu. Aku berdiri di samping pamanku, memegang tangannya, gemetar kedinginan, tapi merasa lebih baik kedinginan di sini daripada nyaman di rumah—tapi tidak bahagia. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu dibukakan oleh anak perempuan Spectacus Trelawney, Sybill. Kami melangkahi pintu depan dan langsung disambut oleh bau bakaran yang menyesakkan serta pedas sekali.

"Ah, Alphard! Masuklah, sahabatku, masuklah!" terdengar suara mistis Mr Trelawney dari balik asap, di ruang tamunya yang sederhana. "Sudah lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung ke sini!"

"Baik-baik saja, Specs, Sybill?" tanya Paman Alphard selagi kami meraba-raba sofa untuk diduduki, menahan diri agar tidak terbatuk, sementara mata kami berair gara-gara asap aneh itu. "Ini keponakanku, Sirius."

Aku pun bersalaman dengan sepasang ayah dan anak yang berpenampilan eksentrik itu. Trelawney tua benar-benar tampak _tua_, padahal menurut Paman Alphard usia mereka sama. Meskipun begitu dia selalu kelihatan ceria. Anaknya, Sybill Trelawney, tampak seperti memiliki mata besar gara-gara kacamatanya yang aneh, apalagi pandangannya selalu menerawang seakan tidak memerhatikan lawan bicaranya.

"Jenggot Merlin, dia sungguh tampan!" seru Mr Trelawney seraya duduk menyeberangi kami. Pelan-pelan, asap yang menyelubungi ruangan itu memudar, sehingga aku bisa melihat dengan makin jelas wajahnya yang berkeriput. "Anak Orion, eh? Syukurlah dia lebih mirip ayahnya ketimbang ibunya."

Paman Alphard menahan senyum. "Kau sedang membakar apa sih?"

"_Sage_ dan _mallowsweet_," Mr Trelawney menjawab ringan. "Kau tahu, tanaman bumbu dan daun itu, yang biasanya digunakan centaurus untuk meramal. Kami sedang mencoba lahan baru. Orang tidak suka cabang ilmu yang begitu-begitu saja, kan?" Dia terkekeh.

"Oh, entahlah, aku tidak mengerti ramalan," Paman Alphard mengangkat tangannya sambil nyengir.

"Ah, Alf, kupikir kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku," kata Mr Trelawney. Putrinya mengirim baki berisi tiga cangkir penuh yang menguarkan bau cokelat. "Ada kejadian apa saja?"

"Aku di Skotlandia beberapa bulan terakhir, Specs," Paman Alphard memberitahunya. "Bisnis dengan pialang Norwegia. _Well_, lagipula kau tahu, saudara-saudaraku tidak senang mengetahui aku menemuimu. Jika Orion tahu aku membawa putra mahkotanya ke sini..." Paman Alphard menyeringai dan menggoreskan jari di sepanjang lehernya.

"Masih seperti biasa, keluarga besar bangsawan Black, kalau begitu, eh? _Selalu berdarah-murni_. Seharusnya kau jangan membawa anak kecil ini menemui orang-orang seperti kami, yang miskin, kotor, mengemis kepada _Muggle_..."

"Tutup mulut," Paman Alphard sekilas melirikku. "Jadi, apa kegiatanmu sekarang, Specs?"

"Mencari uang dengan meramal," sahut Mr Trelawney dengan tangkas. "Bukankah sejak dulu aku selalu begitu? Aku tidak pernah memikirkan cara lain untuk hidup."

"Sebenarnya, kami sudah buka stan di pasar malam Muggle tak jauh dari sini, Alf," sela Sybill dari dapur. "Dan penghasilan kami lumayan... kami tak mengira ternyata Muggle juga suka ramalan, bahkan melebihi kesukaan penyihir terhadapnya. Rupanya mereka menganggap kami menggunakan semacam _trik sulap_."

"Yah, para Muggle itu memang aneh," Paman Alphard setuju. "Mereka tidak pernah tahu apa-apa, derajat intelegensia mereka rendah sekali jika dibandingkan para penyihir."

"Tapi, Paman," tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak kecil dalam ruangan itu. Suaraku. "Kenapa mereka harus berbeda?"

"Wah, Sirius kecil, _kenapa_ kau bertanya begitu?" Mr Trelawney tertawa, tangannya menyalakan cerutu besar. "Kau tidak perlu memusingkan Muggle-Muggle itu, Nak."

"Mereka tidak _terlihat_ bodoh," aku berkeras. "Mum selalu bilang mereka idiot, jadi aku menghabiskan sepanjang hari mengawasi Muggle di rumah nomor sebelas... dan salah satu dari _mereka_ mendapat nilai seratus di sekolahnya. Aku mendengar mereka bercakap-cakap."

Mr Trelawney tergelak. "Demi Merlin, dia memang mirip Orion, secara fisik, tapi kelihatannya…"

"Yah, dia memang agak mirip pemberontak," Paman Alphard mengakui seraya mengelus rambutku penuh sayang. "Dia adalah orang pertama yang bertanya kenapa nama belakang kami 'Black'. Terlalu gelap dan menakutkan untuk jadi sebuah nama, katanya."

Lagi-lagi Mr Trelawney tertawa, diikuti Paman Alphard. Aku diam saja, meskipun dalam hati aku merasa kesal. Tak ada gunanya mencoba bicara pada orang dewasa, apalagi jika topiknya Muggle.

"Putra sulung Orion Black..." tiba-tiba Mr Trelawney berhenti tertawa dan melepas cerutunya, meletakkannya di atas meja. Kedrastisan perubahan air mukanya terasa agak mengerikan. Aku memandangnya dan merasa amat heran: kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi bertampang serius begini? Paman Alphard juga langsung berhenti tertawa.

Sybill berbalik dari pekerjaan dapurnya dan terkesiap, napasnya tercekat dengan amat dramatis. "Oh! Daddy!"

Mr Trelawney yang tadinya kelihatan riang kini tampak seperti sedang trans. Aku kaget sekali pada awalnya, mengira dia mendadak ayan atau apa—tapi ekspresi Paman Alphard sungguh tenang, seakan hal seperti ini sering terjadi pada peramal tua ini. Kami bertiga mengawasinya bergumam aneh, tetapi jelas, selagi matanya tak terfokus.

"_Dari sebuah keluarga yang terjaga kemurniannya, telah lahir satu yang akan meninggalkan mereka untuk selama-lamanya. Telah lahir, ia, yang akan berbelok arah, menjauh. Telah lahir, ia, yang akan mengikuti nurani terdalamnya, menyangkal logika tertingginya..._"

"Apa sih yang dia _bicarakan_?"

"Ssshh..."

"..._Sang Putra Mahkota akan meninggalkan singgasananya, namun walau bagaimanapun, dia tetaplah Sang Putra Mahkota..._"

"Apa dia gila?"

"Diam dulu, Sirius."

"..._dia mencari sendiri apa yang tepat baginya, dan apa yang benar di hadapannya... Dan apa yang dicari selalu akan ditemukan... Telah lahir, satu yang akan meninggalkan mereka selamanya, dari sebuah keluarga yang terjaga kemurniannya..._"

Dan, sama mendadaknya seperti tadi, tiba-tiba kepalanya yang lunglai menjadi tegak. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan terkena aliran listrik: Mr Trelawney tersentak dan matanya kembali terfokus. Cengiran lebar langsung memenuhi wajahnya.

Mr Trelawney tampak seolah tidak sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi, namun dia menyadari ketiga orang dalam rumah itu sekarang sedang melongo menatapnya.

"Eh? Maaf, sepertinya entah bagaimana aku ketiduran beberapa detik..." katanya agak bingung. "Sampai di mana tadi pembicaraan kita?"

Aku dan Paman Alphard tidak menjawab; mulutku malah terang-terangan menganga saking bingungnya. Namun kemudian Sybill yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Nadanya santai dan datar, seolah-olah mereka sedang membicarakan cucian yang belum kering.

"Dad, kau tadi baru membuat ramalan," katanya, kembali membenahi dapur, tidak memandang kami yang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Oh," kata Mr Trelawney pula, sepertinya langsung paham, lalu menyambar cerutunya dan mulai mengisapnya lagi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi aku tidak mengerti.

"Membuat ramalan?" tanyaku. "Ramalan apa?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Aku berputar ke Paman Alphard dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Paman, mereka membicarakan apa?"

"Seperti yang sudah kaudengar, Siri-kins."

"Tapi apa—?"

Di titik ini, Paman Alphard mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Aku tak pernah mengerti sepenuhnya makna perkataan aneh Mr Trelawney saat dia trans tadi, dan tidak pernah mengerti sampai bertahun-tahun kemudian. Aku selalu mengingat kejadian itu, dan selalu berusaha menanyakannya kepada Paman Alphard, bahkan sampai beberapa bulan berikutnya. Namun pamanku itu selalu bungkam secara misterius setiap kutanya, sungguh menyebalkan.

Kunjungan di malam tahun baru ke rumah keluarga Trelawney itu adalah kunjungan terakhir kami, karena tak lama setelah itu, terdengar kabar bahwa si tua Trelawney telah tutup usia dan anak perempuannya meninggalkan rumah itu untuk mencari pekerjaan lain. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, kira-kira setelah usiaku 21 tahun, kudengar dia diterima bekerja di Hogwarts... tapi aku tidak perlu membahasnya sekarang, tentu saja.

Malam itu aku dan Paman Alphard pulang pagi. Kami menghabiskan sepanjang malam mengobrol bersama Mr Trelawney, dan kami juga berjalan-jalan sebentar di pasar malam Muggle di dekat situ (karena paksaanku, tentu. Paman Alphard tidak suka Muggle, lebih tepatnya jijik akan mereka). Aku tiba di rumah dalam gendongan pamanku, nyaris tertidur, dan kemudian langsung dibangunkan lagi oleh jerit marah ibuku yang panik karena putra sulungnya yang _berharga_ lenyap dari rumah.

Lalu aku dimarahi habis-habisan, dan belum lagi cukup semua itu, ibuku juga menjelek-jelekkan Paman Alphard. Menurutnya seharusnya aku sudah tahu bahwa Paman Alphard orangnya agak slebor, cuek dan tidak kenal waktu... Ah, betapa membosankannya semua ceramah-ceramah itu! Aku tidak merasa perlu menuruti aturan. Dan aku benci diatur-atur! Benci sekali!

Mungkin aku terlihat seperti pembangkang kecil yang tidak tahu diri. Tapi biar saja. Bagaimanapun, inilah aku.

Dan aku tak ingin sedikitpun mengubah jati diriku.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N**: Haaa! Young Siri aja udah rebel begini yak ternyata?? *bukannya elo yang nulis cerita?? bzzzz* Kayaknya agak pendek yah, sekitar 1500 words... Ah, gapapa deh. Toh cerita ini bakal jadi panjang. Hehehe. Review ya! Plis plis plis! =D

P. S. Chapter terakhir The Seven Remuses sedang dikerjakan. Tenang! Nggak hiatus kok! Haha, wong tinggal satu chap juga. =)


	2. Toujours Pur

**A/N**: Ada sedikit perubahan di chapter 1! Yah... gak terlalu penting sih. Cuma beberapa kalimat. Itu pun karena gue awalnya ragu tentang perbedaan umur Reggy/Paddy. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi! Uhyeah!!

Saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih buat rekan authoress, **Slyth Sevvy**, penggemar keluarga Black terutama Regulus (hehe!) yang udah ngebantu saya menginterpretasikan 'siapakah Regulus Black sebenarnya?'. Percakapan kita tentang Reggy sungguh membantu! =) Makasih beraat! Lama-lama saya jadi suka Reggy juga gara-gara Anda. Nyehehe. Dan maaf juga udah ngerepotin karena ditanyain terus soal Black fam. Thanks juga buat familytree-nya!

Semoga kisah yang saya tulis ini bisa melepas dahaga kita semua tentang kisah hidup Sirius. Semoga!

--

**Little Black Book**

**Chapter II: "Toujours Pur"**

-xXx-

Apa yang bisa kukatakan tentang Regulus Arcturus Black?

Dia tampan. Pintar. Karismatik—tidak seperti aku yang serampangan dan lebih mirip berandalan. Sebagai kakak, aku punya pengalaman _sedikit_ lebih banyak daripadanya, dan aku bisa menilai karakternya. Dia tidak seperti aku. Ada beberapa perbedaan yang menyolok di antara kami.

Dia menelan bulat-bulat apapun yang dikatakan Mum. Itu perbedaan pertama.

Dia menyukai ide-ide keji Bella—sepupu kami—tentang mengerjai Muggle-Muggle tetangga sebelah. Itu yang kedua.

Dan yang ketiga, dia amat sangat dipuja oleh seluruh keluarga kami.

Memang benar, bahwa sebagai Black laki-laki yang lebih tua, _lebih dulu lahir_, akulah sang pangeran. Namun setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, ternyata mereka menyadari bahwa aku sama sekali tidak memenuhi kriteria untuk menjadi pangeran mereka. Maka sejak usia kami kira-kira enam atau tujuh tahun, usia ketika anak-anak mulai menunjukkan 'belang'nya yang sesungguhnya, Orion Black secara non-verbal menetapkan bahwa pangeran Black kini adalah Regulus, sang penerus mimpi-mimpi nenek moyang.

Aku tentu saja tidak peduli akan hal itu. Memangnya kenapa kalau kedua orangtuaku selalu menanyai Regulus soal buku-buku yang dibacanya, selalu memilihkan teman-teman baginya, selalu mengambilkan makanan apa saja yang disukainya? Memangnya kenapa kalau ibuku menghabiskan waktu tiap jamnya untuk memelototiku seakan ingin mengatakan 'contohlah-adikmu-itu'? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia selalu disenyumi dan aku dideliki?

Tidak, aku _bukan_ tipe kakak yang cemburu pada adik bungsunya yang selalu dimanja.

Hubunganku dengan Regulus sesungguhnya baik-baik saja selama masa kecil kami. Soal dibeda-bedakan itu adalah masalahku dengan keluargaku yang lain, bukan dengan adikku. Kami belajar bersama, tumbuh besar bersama, dan aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa kami cukup dekat secara mental—mengingat jarak umur antara aku dan dia hanya satu tahun. Bagaimanapun, Regulus bisa dibilang adalah anggota keluarga Black yang (tanpa dibakar hilang dari permadani) memiliki cara pikir paling mirip denganku. _Well_, seandainya saja dia tidak begitu keras kepala dan mau sedikit saja mendengarkanku, mungkin kami bisa jadi sepasang Black yang akan terus diingat sebagai _the rebel bros_.

Sayangnya, seperti orangtuaku, dia begitu tertarik pada Sihir Hitam. Yah, seperti nyaris seluruh anggota keluargaku, tentunya.

Di Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas, kami punya sebuah permadani raksasa yang memuat silsilah seluruh 'keluarga besar bangsawan Black yang paling tua'. Permadani yang (bersama rumah itu sendiri) berpindah-tangan secara turun-temurun, dari Black satu ke Black lainnya, dan akhirnya sampai ke tangan kami, Black terakhir yang masih tersisa. Namaku dan nama Regulus berada di bagian bawah silsilah, tentu, karena kami adalah para _survivor_ Black yang seharusnya meneruskan misi darah-murni ini. Keluarga kami punya kebiasaan membakar nama orang yang dianggap 'bukan lagi seorang Black' dari permadani. Rupanya mereka menganggap bahwa menikahi Muggle atau kelahiran-Muggle sebagai aib besar. Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan daftar silsilah yang membosankan itu, namun orangtuaku punya kebiasaan mengundang para tamu yang berkunjung untuk melihat-lihat permadani itu, hanya untuk memamerkan bahwa seluruh anggota Black menikahi darah-murni, sehingga, yeah, darah kami akan selalu murni sampai kiamat.

Ironis sekali, memang, karena para penyihir berdarah-murni banyak sekali yang berakhir sebagai Pelahap Maut, atau setidaknya ikut berpartisipasi dalam upaya pengentasan Muggle dari muka bumi ini. Nama-nama seperti Yaxley, Malfoy, dan Bulstrode adalah pendahulu-pendahulu yang mengampanyekan gerakan anti-Muggle sejak sihir tercipta. Nama Longbottom atau Potter punya reputasi yang tidak begitu buruk, sedangkan seluruh keluarga Weasley dianggap berdarah-pengkhianat, karena mereka menolak melakukan upaya apapun untuk menyakiti Muggle.

Keluarga Black punya slogan yang berbunyi '_Toujours Pur_'—kalimat berbahasa Prancis yang berarti 'selalu berdarah-murni'. Jadi, kupikir, itulah masalah terbesar mereka. Mereka terlalu fanatik dengan kemurnian dan ingin melenyapkan mereka yang tidak murni—cara pikir yang amat sangat mirip dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa dan semua Slytherin. Mereka bahkan mendukung anggota-anggota keluarga yang bergabung dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, seakan menutup mata dan telinga mereka dari berita-berita tentang orang hilang dan keluarga yang musnah.

Rumah kami sendiri berada di kawasan Muggle, dan hal ini sungguh terasa menyakitkan bagi ibuku yang manis. Dia menghabiskan waktunya berdiri di jendela dan memandang jijik ke para tetangga, terkadang mengulurkan tongkat sihir dan membuat mereka tersandung atau _sedikit_ terlempar—yah, terlempar, setidaknya mereka tidak mati. Ayahku bekerja di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir dan menolak membuka matanya atas apa yang dilakukan keluarganya sendiri... benar-benar memuakkan.

Aku masih ingat suatu hari ketika aku masih berumur tujuh tahun. Aku menemukan buku _Sejarah Hogwarts_ lama yang tebalnya ampun-ampunan, tapi karena tertarik, aku mulai membacanya. Ketika aku tiba di bagian yang menceritakan tentang karakteristik para empat pendiri, kukemukakan pernyataan itu ke ibuku.

"Salazar Slytherin ini terdengar licik dan menjengkelkan sekali," kataku sambil membolak-balik halaman buku yang menguning. Waktu itu aku sedang berada di ruang duduk bersama ibuku dan Regulus, yang juga sedang tepekur di sudut, membaca buku entah apa yang dari sampulnya saja sudah membosankan. "Aku tak akan _pernah_ mau masuk asramanya!"

Aku mengatakannya sambil lalu, tanpa menoleh, tapi aku yakin wajah ibuku langsung mengerut mendengarnya.

"Slytherin adalah asrama untuk orang-orang terpilih," bentak Mum. "Orang-orang yang darahnya selalu murni. Tidak sama dengan Gryffindor atau Hufflepuff yang seenaknya saja menerima darah-lumpur di asrama mereka. Para darah-lumpur itu sungguh mengotori Hogwarts."

"Tapi demi Merlin, lambangnya _ular_!" aku tak mau kalah. Aku memang tak pernah mau kalah, apalagi dari ibuku yang entah bagaimana selalu mengeluarkan pernyataan-pernyataan yang tidak cocok denganku. "Ular adalah binatang yang licik, diam-diam menyerang..."

"Simbol rumah sakit juga ular, kan, Sirius," mendadak terdengar suara Regulus, menyela.

Aku melempar pandangan sengit ke adikku itu. "Rumah sakit konteksnya beda, oke? Mereka memakai simbol itu untuk melambangkan _mengobati bisa ular dengan racun itu sendiri_. Jadi, bisa disimpulkan kalau Slytherin hanya berisi manusia-manusia berbisa, kan?"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata seperti itu lagi dari mulutmu, Sirius Black," sergah Mum. "Kau tidak boleh menghina asrama keluarga kita."

"Dari mana Mum yakin _aku_ akan masuk Slytherin juga?" balasku.

Ibuku membelalak, namun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menggertakkan gigi sekali, menghela napas, lalu kembali tenggelam di _Daily Prophet_-nya. Aku merasa puas. Nah, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin semua Black akan masuk Slytherin, kan? Aku segera berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah menumbuhkan sisi Slytherin-ku sejak saat itu.

Pada waktu-waktu setelahnya, aku mengumpulkan seluruh pakaian dan ornamen kamar tidurku yang berbau hijau dan perak, lalu menjualnya dan membeli barang-barang yang bernuansa netral—tidak simbolis sama sekali. Kedua orangtuaku geram sekali melihatnya, dan mereka mengurungku di kamar selama beberapa waktu, namun aku tidak pernah sekalipun merasa menyesal.

Pernah, suatu hari, kira-kira setahun sebelum aku masuk Hogwarts, sesuatu terjadi di luar pagar kami.

Aku sedang duduk-duduk di depan jendela ruangan yang menghadap ke jalanan, ketika terdengar semacam ledakan di sana. Agak kaget, aku menyibakkan tirai dan melihat kejadian itu: dua Muggle tergeletak di jalan itu, dan bahkan dari lantai dua pun aku bisa melihat salah satunya bersimbah darah. Dua benda besar yang biasa mereka naiki juga tergeletak begitu saja di sana.

Keadaan sepi sekali. Aku menunggu dua detik, empat detik, enam detik, namun tak ada yang datang menolong mereka.

Dan kemudian hal itu terlintas begitu saja di kepalaku. Aku berlari ke kamar adikku.

"Reg! Reggy! _Regulus_!"

Dia membuka pintu dan aku menyambar tangannya, menyeretnya ke lantai bawah sambil berlarian.

"Aduh! Apa-apaan sih, Sirius?"

"Kau harus menolongku, Reg! Kita harus menolong mereka!"

"Menolong siapa?"

"Ada dua orang yang kelihatannya baru saja _bertabrakan_ di depan rumah kita!"

Kami sudah mencapai pintu depan, dan tiba-tiba saja langkah Regulus terhenti. "Muggle?" bisiknya pelan.

"Tentu saja," bentakku tak sabar.

Regulus menatapku dengan pandangan aneh yang tak bisa diinterpretasikan. Sepertinya ada berjuta pesan yang ingin dia sampaikan, namun aku tak bisa memahaminya.

"Aku tidak ikut," gumamnya kemudian.

Mulutku menganga. "A-apa? Reg, mereka _sekarat_!"

"Kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mereka. Kita tidak menolong Muggle."

"Kau—!"

Aku menjulurkan kepala di ambang pintu, mengintip dari celah kayunya. Kedua orang itu masih di sana, salah satunya terjepit di antara kendaraannya itu, kurasa namanya _sepeda motor_ atau apalah, dan salah satunya sedang berusaha bangkit berdiri dengan sangat lemah. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda Muggle lain datang membantu. Kawasan di sekitar situ benar-benar sepi.

Aku memelototi adikku yang makin lama sepertinya makin tolol itu, lalu berkata dengan nyaris berteriak, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kembalilah dan tetaplah berdarah-murni seperti mereka, Reg!"

Lalu aku menghambur keluar pintu. Pastilah agak mengagetkan bagi Muggle, menyaksikan seorang anak laki-laki tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dinding batu pembatas dua rumah. Rumah kami kan memang tersembunyi dari para Muggle. Namun aku tak peduli. Aku menghampiri korban yang lebih pucat dulu. Laki-laki itu tak sadarkan diri, kakinya terhimpit di bawah motornya dan wajahnya bersimbah darah.

Aku belum punya tongkat sihir, jadi aku tak bisa mengangkat beban di kakinya maupun menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Aku menarik motornya dan mengangkatnya sekuat tenaga. Pelan-pelan kendaraan aneh itu berdiri. Aku menoleh ke pria yang terduduk di belakang, yang kelihatan sangat terguncang dan juga berdarah-darah, namun masih bisa bersuara pelan, "Tolong..."

Kuletakkan motor itu pada sisi lainnya, merasa agak kebingungan karena tidak tahu apa yang biasanya dilakukan Muggle kalau terjadi hal-hal begini. Kuhampiri laki-laki yang masih sadar itu. "Sir? Anda bisa dengar saya?"

Dan betapa kagetnya aku, si pria menoleh ke arahku sekilas, wajahnya pucat sekali, dan detik berikutnya dia malah jatuh pingsan ke aspal.

"Astaga!" aku langsung berlari ke salah satu rumah terdekat dan menggedor-gedor pintunya. Kosong. Aku mencoba beberapa rumah lain, dan semuanya kosong. Waktu itu memang sedang liburan musim panas dan banyak sekali orang yang pergi liburan entah ke mana.

Rumah keenam yang kugedor ternyata berpenghuni. Dengan panik aku memberitahu wanita tua yang membukakan pintu bahwa baru saja terjadi kecelakaan. Si wanita melakukan hal yang aneh sekali setelah aku bicara. Dia menekan-nekan semacam panel panjang dan bicara ribut ke panel itu, meminta sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _ambulans_ untuk datang.

Lalu keponakan wanita tua itu pun membantuku menggotong kedua tubuh itu ke pinggir jalan. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah mobil putih muncul di sudut jalan, memperdengarkan suara melengking aneh yang membuat perasaan jadi panik. Belum pernah sebelumnya aku berada sedekat itu dengan kendaraan aneh Muggle itu, namun hari ini aku malah membantu para Muggle berseragam menaikkan kedua korban itu ke atasnya. Setelah mobil putih itu pergi, si keponakan menepuk punggungku dan berkata bahwa aku telah bertindak cepat.

"Bagus sekali, Nak, terimakasih," katanya, lalu dia kembali ke rumahnya.

Aku merasa lega sekali saat itu, karena setidaknya kedua orang itu tidak akan mati di depan rumahku—tapi kemudian perhatianku teralih ke benda yang masih bergeletakan di jalan.

Dua sepeda motor terabaikan begitu saja.

Kuhampiri motor yang paling dekat dengan perasaan sangat ingin tahu. Barang-barang Muggle sungguh menakjubkan, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menciptakan benda-benda seperti ini? Kucoba mendirikan salah satunya—berat sekali. Namun aku berhasil juga menerka-nerka yang mana bagian depannya. Aku kan sudah sering melihat Muggle berkeliaran ke mana-mana dengan benda ini.

Kelihatannya asyik, dan memang _keren_ sekali...

Aku celingukan ke kiri dan kanan, tapi jalan itu kembali sesunyi tadi. Sebuah pikiran muncul di benakku. _Bagaimana kalau aku mencoba mengendarainya?_ Tidak mencuri, tidak, hanya ingin tahu bagaimana cara kerjanya...

Aku baru saja (dengan sok tahu) menghempaskan pantatku ke jok kulit motor yang agak penyok itu, ketika sebuah bunyi 'pop' mengerikan terdengar dari arah tembok batu di sebelah rumah nomor sebelas.

Oh yeah, itu Walburga Black.

Dan wajahnya mengerikan sekali: muncul begitu saja dari dinding dan bahkan lupa menyembunyikan tongkat sihirnya di area Muggle. Sepertinya dia sedang menyala-nyala, wajah ibuku berkerut mengerikan ketika dia menatapku panas, dan lalu dia membuka mulut dan lengkingan mengerikan mirip Howler memecah kesunyian siang bolong.

"Keluar rumah tanpa izin! Menolong Muggle-Muggle sampah! _Bermain-main dengan barang Muggle_!" pekiknya murka, mengirim sinar merah membakar sehingga aku terlempar kembali ke jalan, sementara motor tadi tumbang lagi dengan bunyi seram.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, KAU DIHUKUM SAMPAI AKHIR MUSIM PANAS!"

--

**TBC**

**A/N**: Apa-apaan sih, agak nggak penting yah ending chapter ini? Hehehe. Maklum, gue maksain diri buat ngetik ini fic, padahal udah jelas-jelas besok gue seminar dan lanjut ujian akhir modul. OMG, gue bener-bener perlu tobat. Maaf kalo chapter ini kebanyakan deskripsiong daripada dialog. Abis cuma ini yang bisa gue pikirkan tentang masa kecil Sirius… *dikemplang pembaca*

Chapter depan Siri-kins masuk Hogwarts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please leave review yaaa! Thanks! ^^


	3. The Welsh Greens' Heartstrings

**A/N**: AKHIRNYA UJIAN AKHIR MODUL PENGANTAR 2 BERLALU!!! Gue sampe stres berat gara-gara tu ujian geblek. Belom pernah gue ujian dengan soal sesusah itu!! *sigh* Tapi whatever!! Yang penting gue bisa kembali ngefanfic weekend ini!

Lagi-lagi ada perubahan di chapter 2! Cuma beberapa kata dan nambah satu paragraf sih, soalnya gue nggak yakin rumah Sirius punya pagar atau nggak. Tadinya gue bikin berpagar, tapi sekarang udah gue ganti pintu yang langsung menuju jalan. Maklum, kurang teliti ngebaca OotP.

Remus Lupin muncul!!! Uhyeah!! Uhyeah!! SBRL dimulai!! Tapi di chapter-chapter sekarang masih aman banget kok. Humm… Jadi pengen buru-buru ke chapters berikutnya! *digaplokin pembaca* Setelah gue itung-itung, kayaknya cerita ini bakal makan sekitar 20 chaps *sok tau*, tapi gak tau juga sih bakalan memanjang atau memendek.

--

**Little Black Book**

**Chapter III: "The Welsh Greens' Heartstrings"**

-xXx-

Saat itu beberapa minggu sebelum ulangtahunku yang kesebelas. Kejadian musim panas tahun lalu sudah nyaris dilupakan, dan Muggle-Muggle yang kutolong waktu itu tidak pernah terdengar kabarnya lagi. Aku hanya tahu beberapa petugas muncul lagi di jalanan sore itu, mengangkut motor-motor yang nyaris rusak karena tabrakan.

Sejak hari itu aku mulai tertarik dengan kendaraan Muggle yang bernama sepeda motor, dan sejak hari itu pula, seluruh keluargaku yang _baik_ mulai bersikap lebih keras terhadapku. Yah, secara _de jure_ aku masih tetap Pangeran Black, tapi secara _de facto_... harus kuakui bahwa adikkulah yang menguasai 'jabatan' itu. Oh, ya, keluarga besar Black _masih_ memujaku, dan mereka masih selalu datang di hari-hari ulangtahunku dan membawakan hadiah-hadiah mahal yang 'hitam', yah, tahulah, seperti barang-barang yang dijual di Knockturn Alley—tapi bagaimanapun, ibuku sering sekali mendelik ke arahku tanpa sebab. Agak menyebalkan, sebenarnya.

Namun, bagaimanapun juga, orangtua tersayangku masih bisa ikut bergembira ketika akhirnya surat dari Hogwarts untukku tiba di rumah, diantarkan oleh seekor burung hantu cokelat bersuara nyaring. Di amplopnya tertulis kata-kata dengan tinta hijau: _Mr S. Black, Kamar Paling Besar di Lantai Paling Atas, Grimmauld Place no. 12, London_.

-xXx-

.

SEKOLAH SIHIR HOGWARTS

.

_Kepala Sekolah: Albus Dumbledore_

(_Order of Merlin, Kelas Pertama, Penyihir Hebat, Kepala_

_Penyihir, Konfederasi Sihir Internasional_)

.

_Mr Black yang baik,_

_Dengan gembira kami mengabarkan bahwa kami menyediakan_

_tempat untuk Anda di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts._

_Terlampir daftar semua buku dan peralatan yang_

_dibutuhkan._

.

_Tahun ajaran baru mulai 1 September. Kami menunggu_

_b__urung hantu Anda paling lambat 31 Juli._

.

_Hormat saya,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Wakil Kepala Sekolah_

.

-xXx-

Surat itu singkat dan padat serta disertai lampiran. Regulus-lah yang pertama kali menemukan burung hantu itu, yang hinggap di ambang jendelaku ketika dia masuk ke kamarku untuk meminjam set Gobstones lama. Aku harus mengakui bahwa hubunganku dengan adikku semakin lama semakin renggang, kami tidak lagi mengobrol santai seperti saat masih kecil dulu, hanya saling menyapa dengan canggung, tapi fakta ini tidak menggangguku. Seperti halnya diriku, sepertinya Regulus sudah menentukan jalannya sendiri... dan kuhormati itu. Ya, apapun pilihan yang diambilnya, kuhormati itu, meskipun hatiku pedih membayangkannya—aku yakin lama-kelamaan dia akan jadi seperti sepupu kami Bella, yang rumor tentangnya menjadi Pelahap Maut muda telah beredar...

Yang jelas, pagi itu Regulus turun tangga dan menyodorkan surat—sekaligus burung hantunya—kepadaku.

"Surat dari Hogwarts, Sirius."

Dan dia duduk di meja makan menyeberangiku, set Gobstones-nya yang berdebu mengotori meja yang sudah dibersihkan Kreacher, dan memasang tampang netral seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Namun pekik terkejut ibuku dari seberang ruangan mengagetkan kami.

"Surat dari Hogwarts _sudah datang_? Oh, Sirius, kami sudah sangat tidak sabar—_sangat tidak sabar_—merayakan hari pertamamu bersekolah!"

Aku menyeringai ke Mum, dan juga Dad yang baru muncul membawa selembar perkamen. Dad menulis sesuatu dan mengikatkan perkamennya ke si burung hantu nyaring, yang langsung ber-_uhu_ resmi dan terbang pergi. Mum menatapku dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

"Nah, Sirius sayang, kita akan langsung ke Diagon Alley hari ini, oke? Kita akan mengabari semua keluarga dan mengundang mereka semua makan malam di sini malam ini! Dan tentu saja," dia menambahkan, dengan sorot mata menajam, "kau akan masuk sekolah itu dengan kehormatan Black di dadamu. Kau akan membuktikan pada teman-teman asramamu bahwa kaulah yang terbaik. Oh, ya, teman ayahmu si Malfoy itu sedang bersombong-sombong ria sekarang, karena anaknya Lucius terpilih jadi Prefek... Jangan biarkan mereka menginjak-nginjak keluarga kita, Nak!"

Aku memutar bola mata ketika ibuku berbalik.

Siang itu kami ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli peralatan sekolahku, aku, ibu dan ayahku, dan bahkan Regulus ikut juga. Aku bersikap ramah padanya, karena suasana hatiku sedang senang. _Well_, aku akan tinggal di asrama dan pergi dari rumah menyebalkan itu!

Kami mencoba jubah di toko jubah eksklusif yang mahal, lalu mampir ke toko buku untuk membeli setumpuk buku-buku tebal yang membuatku merinding. Sepanjang jalan, ayah dan ibuku mendengus memerhatikan toko-toko yang menurut mereka _jauh lebih tak berharga_ dibandingkan toko-toko di Knockturn Alley, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku malah merangkul Regulus dan mengajaknya berjalan agak jauh, agar tak perlu mendengar gerutuan-gerutuan menyebalkan orangtuaku.

"Kau akan masuk Hogwarts juga tahun depan, Reg," kataku dengan suara riang, tak memedulikan wajah adikku yang sama sekali tidak riang. "Selama setahun ini aku tidak akan menemanimu di rumah. Jangan menangis, oke?"

Mau tak mau Regulus nyengir mendengar leluconku. Dia tertawa pelan dan berkata, "Apa menurutmu kita akan jadi saingan dalam merebut juara sekolah, Sirius?"

Aku membelalak, berpura-pura ketakutan. "Oh, _tentu_ kau akan _lebih_ menguasai pelajaran dibandingkan aku!"

Dan entah bagaimana—setelah semua perang dingin kami selama berbulan-bulan—detik itu juga kami tertawa berbarengan dan saling meninju bahu penuh sayang. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya dan dia mendorongku. Belum pernah aku merasa seakrab itu dengan Regulus selama bertahun-tahun sejak kami kanak-kanak, dan jujur saja, ada sedikit kelegaan menyelinap di hatiku. Bagaimanapun, dia kan _adik_ku. Dan aku menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya...

Sisa soreku hari itu jadi terasa lebih cerah.

Kami melanjutkan pencarian ke toko bahan ramuan dan juga toko kuali serta timbangan. Saat kami akan memasuki toko yang menjual teleskop, ayahku bilang dia punya urusan di Kementerian, sehingga dia pergi dan hanya Mum yang menemani kami. Makin lama barang belanjaan kami makin banyak, sehingga Mum terpaksa mengirim setumpuk peralatan sihir baruku pulang duluan ke rumah.

Tapi masih ada satu yang belum dibeli. Tongkat sihir.

Pintu toko Ollivander berdenting ketika kami bertiga memasukinya. Waktu itu sudah sore sekali, meskipun semburat merah masih belum muncul di langit musim panas. Aku melongok ke dalam toko yang agak berdebu, sempit dan temaram itu.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalamnya—bahkan tidak Ollivander—kecuali seorang anak laki-laki berambut keemasan yang sedang berdiri menghadap ke rak-rak yang tinggi menjulang. Anak itu menoleh ketika kami masuk dan tersenyum sekilas ke arah kami.

Aku bertemu pandang sedetik dengan matanya yang juga emas, namun sebelum aku sempat membalas senyumannya, dia sudah menoleh kembali untuk melihat-lihat deretan kotak-kotak. Di sisiku, ibuku mendesis tanpa repot-repot berusaha membuat suaranya tidak terdengar ke seberang ruangan.

"Jubahnya kumal sekali, mirip sekali kain yang biasa dipakai Kreacher," katanya angkuh, menyipitkan mata ke pakaian si anak laki-laki, yang penuh tambalan. "Dan anak seperti itu tersenyum kepada _kita_ seolah-olah dia sederajat dengan kita..."

Aku melempar pandang ke arahnya dengan ngeri selagi kami duduk berdesakan di kursi-kursi kurus, bertanya-tanya sendiri apa reaksi anak itu ketika mendengarnya, tapi sepertinya dia masih sibuk mengamati kotak-kotak kayu pipih yang tidak menarik itu, tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ada segelintir rasa sesal di hatiku. Seharusnya ibuku tutup mulut saja. Sekarang dia akan tahu kalau kami ini keluarga yang arogan dan memuakkan.

Suara langkah pelan dari belakang toko membuyarkan lamunanku. Kami menoleh dan melihat seorang pria bermata lebar bercahaya berjalan dari dalam. Dia menatap para calon pembelinya dengan antusiasme aneh berkilauan di matanya.

"Selamat sore," sapa Mr Ollivander sambil tersenyum misterius. "Senang sekali bertemu dengan calon-calon murid Hogwarts! Boleh aku tahu namamu, Nak?" katanya kepada anak laki-laki berambut emas itu, seolah-olah tahu bahwa dialah yang pertama kali tiba di toko ini dan bukannya kami.

Aku mengawasi si anak menjawab pelan, "Remus Lupin, Sir."

Tanpa sadar, dalam hati aku menyenandungkan nama itu terus-menerus selama beberapa menit.

Mr Ollivander sibuk menurunkan kotak-kotak sementara sebuah meteran sihir mengukur seluruh tubuh Remus Lupin, yang kelihatan agak tak nyaman. "Ah! Benar. Aku ingat sekali ayahmu John dan tongkatnya, _beech_, tiga puluh senti, dan rambut _unicorn_ betina, benar?"

Anak itu mengangguk. Kuperhatikan rambut emasnya yang menyapu telinganya saat kepalanya bergerak...

"Siri," kata Regulus, menyadarkanku yang nyaris terbengong-bengong. "Bolehkah aku ikut membeli tongkat juga?"

Aku tertawa, tapi tawaku aneh sekali, seperti melengking dan tidak nyaman. "Tidak mungkin, Reg, Ollivander tidak akan menjualnya padamu."

Aku melirik si anak, yang berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil melambaikan tongkat sihir dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya. Namun belum lagi satu lingkaran penuh, Mr Ollivander sudah merebut tongkatnya dan menggantinya dengan tongkat lain, dan lagi, lagi, sampai Remus Lupin tampak bosan...

Akhirnya si pembuat tongkat menyodorkan sebatang tongkat lain. "Cobalah yang ini, Mr Lupin, dedalu, tiga puluh satu senti, dan nadi jantung Naga Hijau Wales betina yang meninggal dalam kedamaian. Mari kita lihat apakah tongkat ini cocok untukmu."

Anak itu menerimanya, dan mendadak saja, sepercik bunga api memancar dari ujung tongkat itu. Bisa kulihat ada semacam aura aneh kini menaunginya, seolah-olah tangannya sudah menemukan _partner_ yang tepat, dan dia mengayunkan tongkat itu dengan gerakan luwes yang sempurna. Tongkatnya bercahaya dan menyemburkan lebih banyak lagi bunga api...

"Jenggot Merlin! Brilian!" Mr Ollivander bertepuk tangan. "Bagus sekali, Mr Lupin, akhirnya, tongkat inilah yang memilihmu."

Remus Lupin tersenyum, kelihatannya bahagia sekali. Dengan gugup dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang emas sementara Mr Ollivander mengemas tongkat dedalu barunya itu. Dan ibuku lagi-lagi berbisik, "Aku tidak yakin dia punya uang sebanyak itu untuk membeli tongkat!"

Menahan keinginan untuk menginjak kaki ibuku sendiri, aku memaksa diriku tersenyum sekilas kepada si anak ketika dia berjalan keluar dari toko. Dia menuruni undakan dan berlalu dari pintu kaca, namun di bawah terpaan sinar matahari sore, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang pucat agak merona merah.

Dan entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang _aneh_ menggeliat dalam perutku ketika itu.

"Ah! Walburga! Walburga Black! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Mr Ollivander sambil membungkuk sopan. Kami bertiga bangkit dari kursi dan menghampirinya. Pria itu mengamati aku dan Regulus dengan cermat.

"Kalian mewarisi kualitas fisik Orion Black, kalau begitu, ya?" katanya, dan tangannya sekarang sudah sibuk lagi menurunkan kotak-kotak. "Aku ingat sekali tongkat miliknya, tentu, terbuat dari kayu cemara yang tak bisa bengkok. Siapa namamu, Nak?" dia menambahkan ke arahku, sementara meteran ajaibnya mulai bekerja lagi, mengukur-ukur tubuhku.

"Er—Sirius."

"Mr Sirius Black, aku ingin menyampaikan maaf kepada adikmu ini karena aku tak bisa menjual tongkat untuknya sekarang," Mr Ollivander melempar senyum agak geli kepada Regulus, yang kelihatan kecewa. "Dia bisa bersabar setahun lagi."

Aku menyeringai, tidak bertanya kenapa dia bisa tahu perbedaan umur kami, atau bagaimana dia tahu soal Regulus yang ingin punya tongkat. Beberapa saat kemudian penjual tongkat itu sudah menyodorkan sebatang tongkat yang ramping kepadaku.

"Cobalah ini, Mr Black, kayu _ash_, dua puluh lima senti, sangat lentur."

Aku baru saja mengangkat tongkat itu sedikit, namun Mr Ollivander sudah menukarnya dengan tongkat lain yang buatannya halus.

"Tidak, bagaimana dengan yang ini—_elm_ dan bulu ekor _phoenix_ yang cantik..."

Lalu dia menggantinya lagi, "Kurasa bukan yang ini, cobalah _hawthorn_ yang sakti ini, Mr Black..."

Lagi-lagi aku mengangkat tongkat _hawthorn_ itu, yang terasa amat dingin di tanganku, dan Mr Ollivander terus-menerus menukar tongkat di tanganku dan menurunkan lebih banyak kotak dari rak. Aku merasa putus asa dan sepertinya tongkatku baru bisa ditemukan setelah kami menggeledah seluruh toko ini. Mr Ollivander tersenyum bijak padaku.

"Tenang saja, kau harus bersabar. Tongkat yang memilih penyihir, ingat itu."

Dan dia menyodorkan tongkat lain. "Coba kita lihat. Mahogani, dua puluh tujuh setengah senti, lentur dan sangat cocok untuk transfigurasi."

Aku meraih tongkat mahogani itu. Bisa kurasakan ada semacam keramahan menyambut ujung-ujung jariku, dan gelenyar kehangatan mulai muncul.

_Apakah aku dimaksudkan untuk mengambil tongkat ini?_

Kutatap Mr Ollivander yang tampak bingung. Aku juga merasa agak kebingungan, lalu kuayunkan tongkat itu ke atas kepalaku...

Tak ada yang terjadi.

"Maaf," kata Mr Ollivander. Matanya menatapku sejenak. "Tongkat ini menyukaimu, Mr Black, tapi tidak, dia tidak memilihmu sebagai pemiliknya. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. _Well_..." dia menghela napas, "kurasa dia hanya senang menjadi sahabatmu. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kita tahu tongkat seperti apa yang cocok untukmu—atau kukira begitu."

Dia tersenyum sejenak dan mengulurkan sebatang tongkat lagi. "Ini dia. _Blackthorn_, dua puluh delapan setengah senti, dan nadi jantung naga. Kau takkan bisa men-Transfigurasi lebih baik dari selain tongkat ini."

Dan akhirnya, saat itu, aku menemukan tongkatku. Ketika aku menyentuh kayunya, entah bagaimana secara ajaib tongkat itu bergerak mengejar telapak tanganku yang terbuka. Aku sesuatu yang mengalir dari si tongkat ke dalam pembuluh-pembuluh tanganku, seperti ada proses penyatuan rumit di sana. Tongkat itu kelihatannya sangat mengerti jalan pikiranku, ujungnya berpendar bersemangat ketika aku menjentikkannya...

Sekali lagi suara tepuk tangan Mr Ollivander bergaung dalam ruangan itu. Dia menyelamatiku seperti tadi dia menyelamati si anak berambut keemasan. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam ketika akhirnya aku pergi meninggalkan toko itu, lelah namun sangat bersemangat. Regulus juga tampak jauh lebih riang daripada pagi tadi. Kami langsung pulang ke rumah setelah membeli tongkat.

Karena itulah, adegan yang terjadi kemudian tak pernah kuketahui. Pada hari yang sama, ketika matahari sedang terbenam, satu anak laki-laki lagi mengunjungi toko Mr Ollivander untuk mencari tongkat. Anak itu kurus, berkacamata, dan rambutnya hitam acak-acakan. Ketika dia datang, Mr Ollivander sedang berdiri terpukau di ruang depan tokonya.

"Selamat malam," sapa si anak, sementara Mr Ollivander tampak agak bingung ketika menatapnya.

"Maaf," gumam si pembuat tongkat sihir. "Selamat malam untukmu juga, Nak, kau seorang Potter, kukira? Jangan khawatir, kita akan temukan tongkat bagus untukmu hari ini... Yah, maafkan aku, tapi kejadian sore ini agak membuatku merasa aneh..."

Si anak berkacamata mengawasi Mr Ollivander memungut meteran sambil terus bergumam. "Aneh sekali... Nadi jantung dari sepasang Naga Hijau Wales itu terjual hari ini... Anak John Lupin punya yang betina, sementara yang jantan... Aku tak percaya, namun tongkat itu jatuh ke tangan anak Orion Black..."

Setelah itu Mr Ollivander masih terus bergumam tak jelas, namun si anak laki-laki sudah mulai mencoba tongkat-tongkatnya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, dia keluar dari toko itu sambil menenteng bungkusan berisi tongkat mahogani yang lentur dan panjangnya dua puluh tujuh setengah senti. Menurut penjualnya yang sedang bingung, tongkat itu cocok sekali untuk transfigurasi. Namun ada satu hal yang dia tidak mengerti. Tadi Mr Ollivander bicara soal tongkatnya yang telah bersahabat dengan sebatang kayu _blackthorn_. Dia betul-betul tidak mengerti hal itu, tapi biar sajalah.

_Itu tidak penting_, pikirnya kemudian. _Lebih baik aku memikirkan daftar barang-barang Zonko untuk diselundupkan ke kereta satu September nanti..._

--

**TBC**

**A/N**: Gue amat sangat shock dan turut berduka cita atas musibah gempa di Sumbar dan sekitarnya 30 September kemaren. Pakde gue ada yang tinggal di Pariaman persis, tapi alhamdulillah sodara-sodara di sana semuanya selamat. Miris banget rasanya waktu nonton berita, ngeliat kota Padang ancur lebur dan banyak banget yang meninggal. Buat temen-temen FFn di manapun kalian berada, dimohon uluran tangannya ya guys... Kalo ada yang mau nyumbang berupa materi, alhamdulillah banget, tapi kalo nggak, ya diharapkan doanya buat sodara-sodara kita di sana.

Kembali ke fanfic... Ternyata Sirius belum masuk Hogwarts chapter ini. Maaf guys, salah perhitungan nih gue. Di saat-saat terakhir gue memutuskan untuk ngebikin adegan Diagon Alley sebelum akhirnya mereka ke King's Cross. Membeli tongkat sihir adalah salah satu fase penting dalam kehidupan penyihir! =) Tapi Remus tetep muncul kan? Jadi gue nggak sepenuhnya salah kan? *nyengir kuda*

Kenapa tongkat Remus dedalu? Karena kita punya Dedalu Perkasa yang selalu melindungi Remus di Hogwarts tiap bulannya. Dan tongkat Sirius _blackthorn_, yah, gue suka aja soalnya ada kata 'black'nya *gak kreatip banget sih lo!*. Well, salahin JKR yang nggak ngejelasin soal tongkat mereka! Kan gue jadi mengarang indah. Hehehe.

Gue mengangkat judul chapternya 'Welsh Greens' Heartstrings', karena bibit-bibit cinta SBRL sudah mulai tertanam sejak pandangan pertama!! Hah, ternyata mereka memang berjodoh, kan! Tongkat sihir memberitahukan segalanya!! =)

Yang udah ngebaca... tolong... gue memohon dengan sangat... tolong di-review!! *berlutut* Review Anda sangat berarti bagi saya!! ^^


	4. The Four on the Train

**A/N**: Maaf! Kemaren dulu chapter 4 udah sempet ke-publish 12 jam, abis itu dihapus lagi buat diedit karena ada beberapa kemelencengan plot. Thanks **Slyth Sevvy** atas koreksinya. =)

Mau ngebales Anon Reviews dulu. Makasih buat **D. Diggle**, **Dinda** dan **Ken** atas reviewnya yaa! Sedikit tambahan, buat Ken: makasih udah suka sama cerita ini, tapi maaf banget, aku gak bisa penuhin permintaannya soal 'menyingkirkan romance Remus/Sirius'. Emang sejak awal aku memfokuskannya ke sana. Maaf!

**Warning**: Maaf gue lupa naro warningnya di awal. Yang jelas, fict ini ke depannya akan mengandung unsur slash. SBRL pastinya.

--

**Little Black Book**

**Chapter IV: "The Four on the Train"**

-xXx-

Pagi satu September cerah sekali. Aku tak ingat apakah memang cuacanya cerah atau karena memang aku sedang senang, namun yang jelas, langkahku berayun ringan sekali ketika aku berjalan ke dalam perapian untuk ke King's Cross lewat Jaringan Floo khusus pejabat Kementerian—tak banyak yang punya akses Floo ke ruang rahasia milik penyihir yang ada di stasiun itu, sebenarnya.

Kami tiba di King's Cross pukul sebelas kurang dua puluh menit. Dad memimpin jalan ke peron sembilan tiga perempat sambil menyibakkan kerumunan Muggle. Aku menyipitkan mata, memandang berkeliling, mencoba menemukan orang-orang seperti kami—yang membawa-bawa burung hantu atau punya tongkat mencuat di saku—tapi susah sekali mau mencari sebuah ciri tertentu di tengah keramaian begini. Perjalanan menyeberangi kompleks stasiun itu agak ruwet, dan tiba-tiba saja, entah bagaimana, ayahku berhasil membawa kami sampai ke palang rintangan antara peron sembilan dan sepuluh.

Aku mendongak menatap palang tinggi itu, sementara Regulus menggenggam tanganku. Aku bisa mendengar dia menarik napas panjang.

"Nah, ini saatnya," kata Mum pada kami. "Berjalanlah dengan santai. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan oleh seorang Black, apalagi sebuah palang rintangan begini!"

Aku hanya bisa berkata, "Oke."

Kulirik adikku sekilas, dan dia juga menoleh padaku, mengangguk.

Lalu detik berikutnya kami melangkah—atau lebih tepatnya berlari—bersama-sama menuju palang itu dengan tangan saling menggenggam. Kupejamkan mataku, wajahku terasa geli karena aku setengah-yakin akan menabrakkan diri ke boks tiket...

Tapi tak terjadi apa-apa, tak ada tabrakan. Terdengar suara-suara di sekitarku, dan aku membuka mata.

Regulus membuat suara "Wow!" pelan dan aku menatap papan besar di atas. Peron Sembilan Tiga Perempat. Kami telah tiba di sana.

Di belakangku, ayah dan ibuku menyusul bersama troli.

"Mari kita ke keretamu, Nak."

Kami lalu berjalan, menyusuri kerumunan manusia yang sungguh berbeda—manusia-manusia dari bangsa kami. Manusia-manusia yang berjubah dan membawa-bawa binatang aneh-aneh. Manusia-manusia yang tak tahu apa itu _poundsterling_. Manusia-manusia yang membaca koran yang bisa berdesis...

Sementara di beberapa tempat lain di peron itu, beberapa kejadian lain terjadi.

--

Peter Pettigrew baru saja berhasil menembus palang rintangan bersama ibunya, dan mulutnya langsung menganga lebar melihat sebuah kereta api merah panjang berdiri dengan anggun, mengepulkan asap putih dari lokomotifnya. Dia memang tipe orang yang gampang sekali terpukau akan segala sesuatu.

"Kau akan senang di Hogwarts," kata Mrs Pettigrew lembut, setibanya mereka di gerbong khusus kelas satu. "Dan kau akan baik-baik saja."

Tapi Peter malah menangis sesenggukan ke pelukan ibunya.

"Aku... akan sangat m-merindukan Mum," bisiknya sedih. "Semoga liburan segera tiba..."

"Sssh. Petey, sayang, kau harus belajar mandiri sejak sekarang, oke?" kata ibunya pelan. "Kau akan dengan cepat belajar... semua orang mulai dari awal di Hogwarts."

Peter mengangguk, mencoba menarik napas dan menghapus air matanya. Ibunya memegang bahunya sambil tersenyum menguatkan.

"Nah, Pete, selamat tinggal, kalau begitu."

Anak itu menatap punggung ibunya menjauh, masih menitikkan air mata. Selama ini dia terbiasa menjadi anak yang manja, yang selalu dilindungi ibunya... Yah, dia sadar, di sekolah berasrama, tidak akan ada ibu yang bisa menjaganya dua puluh empat jam...

Peter berbalik menuju gerbong sambil sedikit mengisak, dan baru beberapa langkah berjalan, dirinya langsung tertabrak sampai jatuh.

"Hei! Gunakan matamu, Bodoh!" terdengar suara galak seorang anak laki-laki. Peter menyipitkan mata dan menatap penabraknya. Anak itu berwajah kejam dan tampaknya marah sekali.

"Avery, lihat," katanya pada teman yang berdiri di sebelahnya, yang mempunyai tampang kejam yang sama. "Anak ini _menangis_."

Peter bangkit berdiri dengan ketakutan sambil menyeka pipinya, ingin segera meninggalkan mereka. "Maaf," gumamnya buru-buru dan menarik kopernya.

"Tidak semudah itu, Kawan," ujar anak yang bernama Avery, menahan gerakan Peter hanya dengan satu lengan. "Kau akan membayarnya dengan menggunakan lebih dari satu kata maaf."

"A-apa...?" katanya tak berdaya, namun Avery sudah menangkap kedua lengannya dan menahannya di punggung. Temannya menggeram dengan ekspresi lapar.

"Sayang sekali tongkat kita ketinggalan di kompartemen, eh, Mulciber?" gumam Avery dari atas kepala Peter. "Terpaksa kita mengandalkan cara Muggle yang kotor..."

Yang bernama Mulciber menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, sementara Peter berusaha memberontak sambil berteriak. Namun Avery membekap mulutnya dari belakang, dan Mulciber menarik tinjunya ke belakang, lalu membenamkannya ke perut si anak malang.

Sakit sekali rasanya. Dia mencoba berteriak, tapi susah sekali dengan tangan Avery di mulutnya. Mulciber melayangkan pukulan keduanya telak ke wajah Peter, membuatnya merasa pusing seketika...

"Hei! Hei! Apa-apaan ini?"

"Jangan ikut campur!" gertak Avery pada James Potter, yang menatapnya sambil mendengus.

"Jadi hanya ini yang bisa kalian lakukan?" kata James, melepas pegangan pada kopernya, memandangi Peter yang sisi kepalanya mulai membiru. "Memukuli orang-orang tak berdaya?"

"Pergi sana dan jangan ikut campur!" ulang Avery.

James tidak bergeming. "Lepaskan dia."

"Kubilang pergi sana!"

"Tidak, kau yang pergi sana," balas James tegas. "Lepaskan anak kecil itu, atau aku—"

"Jimmy! _James_!"

Sepasang suami-istri—suami-istri Potter—berjalan tergesa menuju anak mereka, yang saat itu sudah menyingsingkan lengannya pula, siap berkelahi. Melihat ada orangtua yang datang, Avery mengumpat dan melepas Peter begitu saja sampai terjengkang, lalu menghilang bersama Mulciber.

"Ke mana saja kau?" tanya Mrs Potter cemas pada putranya. "Sudah kubilang, jangan berkeliaran!"

James memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak berkeliaran, Mum, hanya berjalan sepanjang sisi gerbong—"

"Dan kita perlu membicarakan isi kopermu," timpal ayahnya. "Ku_kira_ simpanan barang lelucon di lemarimu sekarang memenuhi koper itu."

James mengerang. "Oh, Dad, jangan mulai lagi!"

--

Seorang anak perempuan berambut merah baru saja meninggalkan tiga anggota keluarganya yang mengantarnya pergi. Mereka bertiga Muggle, sehingga mereka terkagum-kagum melihat orang-orang mengacungkan tongkat dan memperkecil ukuran koper mereka—atau setidaknya, hanya kedua orangtuanya yang terkagum-kagum, karena kakaknya, Petunia, hanya menatap mereka dengan sinis.

Anak perempuan itu celingukan di antara kucing-kucing yang hilir-mudik. Dia seperti sedang menghindari sesuatu, dan berharap tidak bertemu dengan sesuatu itu. Dia juga kelihatannya ingin sekali menangis, namun dia berusaha menahan tangisannya...

"Maaf," seseorang menyapanya, dan Lily Evans menoleh.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut keemasan baru saja membungkuk dan menyerahkan selembar kertas kecil kepadanya. "Ini terjatuh dari sakumu."

Lily menerima kertas itu dengan tidak semangat, lalu bergumam, "Terimakasih."

"Itu tadi apa?" si anak berambut emas sekarang merendenginya. "Maaf jika aku lancang, namun, apa kau kelahiran-Muggle?"

Lily menunduk menatap kertas yang tadi terjatuh itu. Itu karcis kereta bawah tanah Muggle yang mengantarnya ke King's Cross. "Ya, aku kelahiran-Muggle, dan _kenapa_ dengan itu?"

Anak itu hanya menghela napas dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, "Aku jauh lebih parah."

"Maaf?"

"Eh, tidak," jawab si anak buru-buru. "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Lily," jawabnya datar, matanya mengerling koper lusuh milik anak itu. Ada nama yang tertulis di sana. R. J. Lupin. "Lily Evans."

"Kau suka Transfigurasi?"

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Buku-bukumu menyembul keluar dari tas, kan?" kata si anak, menunjuk troli Lily. "Apa kau sudah mencoba beberapa teorinya? Maksudku, yang kecil-kecil dulu tentunya, seperti mengubah korek api jadi jarum... Ada di buku _Pengantar Transfigurasi_ kita."

Anak itu tampak bersemangat sekali, seakan dia sudah memraktekkan teori-teori dalam buku-bukunya.

"Er... belum," jawab Lily, agak malu. Sepertinya anak laki-laki ini tergolong murid yang pintar dan rajin, dan karena dia sendiri murid yang sangat antusias di sekolah, dia jadi merasa agak... tersaingi.

"Jadi, R. J. itu apa?"

"Remus John," jawab anak itu. "Panggil saja aku Remus, oke?"

--

"Gerbong kelas satu," kata ayahku, berhenti di salah sisi kereta api merah bertuliskan Hogwarts Express itu. "Ah, halo, Abraxas," tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan menyapa penyihir berambut pirang lurus. "Apa kabar?"

"Sangat baik, seperti biasanya, Orion," nada pria yang dipanggil Abraxas itu terdengar seperti mencemooh.

"Sirius akan masuk Hogwarts, kukira kau pasti sudah tahu," Dad menunjukku sambil tersenyum. "Kuharap anakmu akan bisa membimbingnya selama tahun pertamanya ini."

"Oh, tentu, Lucius akan dengan senang hati membantu," Abraxas Malfoy menyunggingkan senyum tak-simpatik, dan berlalu pergi.

Aku mendengus keras ke punggung Mr Malfoy, dan herannya, ayahku tidak menegur sama sekali.

"Nah, Sirius, ayo naik, Nak," kata Dad sambil membantuku menaikkan koper ke kereta.

Aku menggigit bibir dan menatap ayahku dengan perasaan agak campur aduk, antara senang karena akan meninggalkan Grimmauld Place akhirnya, dan juga agak gugup karena akan memasuki lingkungan baru. "Eh, kalau begitu, Dad, Mum... sampai ketemu."

"Kami akan selalu mengirim burung hantu," Dad menepuk bahuku. Aku tersenyum sekilas, lalu ibuku mengelus kepalaku sekali—sesuatu yang jarang terjadi—mungkin hanya sekali seumur hidup.

"Sampai jumpa, Siri," kata Regulus, yang akhir-akhir ini sudah menjadi jauh lebih riang. "Pastikan kau tidak mengutuk siapa-siapa segera setelah kau punya tongkat baru."

Aku menyeringai ke arahnya. "Aku tak bisa memastikan itu, Reg."

Terdengar bunyi peluit di kejauhan.

"Naiklah," kata ayahku, dan aku pun naik ke kereta, menyusul koperku yang tadi sudah masuk. "Selamat bersekolah di Hogwarts."

"Selamat tinggal," kataku parau. "Sampai jumpa lagi saat Natal..."

Aku melambai pada mereka, pada keluarga Black, sementara pintu kereta bergerak menutup dan menghalangi pandanganku. Aku terpaku sejenak di depan pintu, dan baru kemudian disadarkan oleh gerakan kereta yang mulai berjalan.

Kutinggalkan pintu dan aku memasuki lorong yang penuh anak-anak. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan sudah memakai jubah Hogwarts.

Aku mengintipi kompartemen satu-satu, mencoba menemukan satu secara acak, dan tiba di kompartemen paling ujung. Lewat kaca buram itu aku melihat dua orang anak laki-laki di dalamnya, yang satu bertubuh kecil dan satunya berambut hitam berantakan, sedang sibuk berbicara. Aku tak tahu apa yang mendorongku saat itu, namun aku merasa bahwa sepertinya aku bisa duduk di sini.

Dan aku membuka pintunya.

--

James Potter akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari ceramah kedua orangtuanya, dan (entah bagaimana, dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti) berhasil pula mempertahankan sejumlah besar Bom Kotoran di dalam kopernya. Dia meloncat naik ke kereta hanya beberapa menit sebelum peluit berbunyi, melangkah agak terburu-buru menuju kompartemen paling jauh yang bisa ditemukannya, memasukinya, dan membanting pantatnya di kursi.

Setelah itu dia melongok dari jendela. Orangtuanya masih berdiri di sisi kereta, saling berbicara satu sama lain. James membuka jendela itu dan melambaikan tangan untuk menarik perhatian mereka.

"Jangan bikin kekacauan, oke?" kata Mrs Potter segera setelah dia mencapai anaknya.

"Er... oke."

"Ingat, kau masih tahun pertama," kata ayahnya pula.

James merasa agak kesal. "Jadi, kalau aku dikeluarkan di tahun ketujuh dan bukan tahun pertama, itu akan jadi lebih menyenangkan?"

Ayahnya tidak menanggapinya; pernyataan semacam itu memang khas James, kritis, masuk akal, namun retoris.

"Pokoknya jangan membuat dirimu didetensi saja."

Terdengar bunyi keras berbarengan dengan bersiulnya asap yang membubung dari lokomotif. Hogwarts Express mulai bergerak perlahan.

"Yah, Dad, Mum, selamat tinggal—"

"Semoga senang di Hogwarts, Jimmy."

Ada langkah-langkah kaki mendekat, dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu kompartemen itu menggeser—atau lebih tepatnya membanting—terbuka. James menoleh dengan kaget, tangannya masih menjulur keluar jendela untuk melambai pada orangtuanya yang makin menjauh, dan kemudian lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat bahwa yang sedang melangkah masuk seorang anak laki-laki, anak yang sama dengan yang tadi dipukuli di dekat pintu kereta...

"James Potter!" suaranya melengking di dalam ruangan sempit itu, matanya seakan bercahaya saat menatap James. "Aku mengejarmu sepanjang lorong tadi. Bolehkah aku bergabung denganmu di sini?"

James mengangkat alis sejenak karena heran, namun buru-buru memasang tampang normal. "Oh, ya, baiklah."

Si anak duduk menyebelahi James dan mengulurkan tangan dengan sangat bersemangat. "Namaku Peter Pettigrew."

"Er, James Pot—"

"Aku sudah tahu namamu," sela Peter, mengguncang-guncang tangan James dalam genggamannya, wajahnya berseri-seri dan mau tak mau membuat James merasa sedikit nyaman. "Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkanku di stasiun tadi—tindakanmu sungguh..."

"Eh, bukan apa-apa—" James mulai berlagak merendah sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi.

"…melawan Mulciber dan Avery seperti itu! Kalau kau tidak ada, mungkin aku sedang luka parah sekarang..."

"_Well_, itu hanya—"

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya membalas jasamu, James, kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan..."

"Er, tidak perlu—"

"Maaf."

**--**

Anak laki-laki berkacamata dan temannya yang berwajah-tikus itu menoleh. Ke arah sosok anak laki-laki bertampang agak angkuh di ambang pintu kompartemen, sosok diriku, yang baru saja membuka pintunya dan membuat pembicaraan mereka terhenti.

"Maaf. Aku boleh duduk di sini?"

"Silakan, silakan!" anak yang lebih kecil mengeluarkan suara girang sekali, dan entah kenapa dia begitu antusias melihatku. Aku duduk menyeberangi mereka dan tersenyum, pada anak laki-laki yang berambut hitam, yang sekarang menatapku sambil memasang tampang konyol.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi pura-pura seram.

"Apa?" kataku bingung. "Er—tidak, sebetulnya."

"Dia James Potter," anak yang kecil nimbrung.

"Akulah pengacau terbaik seantero Inggris," lanjut anak yang bernama James itu, masih dengan wajah konyolnya yang mulai membuatku ikut nyengir.

"Yang benar?" timpalku agak sangsi. "Tapi kau tidak terlihat—eh, terlalu badung."

"Apa!" James tampak tersinggung. "Tentu saja aku badung! Dan kau sepertinya kru yang berpotensi. Mau bergabung denganku?"

"Sepertinya menarik," mataku berkilat. "Dan apakah dia ini krumu juga?"

"Oh, kami baru saja bertemu," James nyengir lagi dan merangkul Peter dengan sok bijak. "Aku—eh—tak sengaja menyelamatkannya si stasiun..." dia sengaja menekankan kalimatnya pada kata _menyelamatkan_, sikapnya yang sok pahlawan menggelikan sekali. Anehnya, senyum anak laki-laki di sebelahnya makin lama makin lebar.

"Kebetulan yang menyenangkan," timpal anak itu gembira. "Omong-omong, aku Peter."

"Sirius," balasku sambil mengangguk pelan.

Peter menatapku tak mengerti. "Eh, serius apa?"

"Sirius. Namaku Sirius Black."

"Oh..."

"Kalian lapar?" James menanyai aku dan Peter sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Yeah," aku menjawab dan ikut berdiri, lalu mencapai pintu lebih dahulu dan melongok keluar. Masih ada beberapa anak berjalan di sepanjang lorong, sementara wanita yang berjualan makanan di troli masih jauh sekali, di ujung lorong satunya.

Aku baru saja hendak masuk lagi ketika sebuah suara mengalun tak jauh dari sisi kiri kepalaku yang menjulur keluar.

"...bagaimanapun, obat yang nyaris mujarab untuk semua racun adalah _bezoar_," suara itu berasal dari seorang anak laki-laki di lorong, yang sedang berbicara dengan anak perempuan berambut merah gelap yang tampak serius mendengarkan. "Tentu saja, berbagai jenis racun punya penangkalnya masing-masing, tapi kau bisa mencekokkan _bezoar_ lebih dulu dalam keadaan darurat..."

Anak laki-laki itu berambut emas. Anak yang sama dengan yang kutemui di toko Ollivander. Entah kenapa aku terpaku sejenak ketika melihatnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang salah di otakku, entah apa itu. Dia membawa sebuah koper yang terlihat lusuh, dan pakaiannya juga—yah, lusuh, tapi wajahnya mencerminkan kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan yang terlihat tidak biasa...

"Penjualnya belum lewat, ya?" aku tidak sadar James sudah berdiri di sebelahku. Aku menjawabnya dengan agak tergagap, "Eh, belum..."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir perasaan aneh tak jelas ini. Lalu mataku kembali menangkap sosok Remus Lupin yang sudah berjalan di depan pintu kami. Aku tak mengerti kenapa mulutku tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri dan mengeluarkan suara itu, tapi kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja ke arahnya.

"Hei, mau duduk di sini?"

Baik Remus maupun temannya menoleh. Dan aku baru saja menyadari ada yang aneh: tidak hanya aku saja yang berbicara seperti itu. Ada dua suara yang mengutarakan kalimat yang sama, dan suara satunya adalah suara James.

Aku dan James bertukar pandang dengan heran, dan kemudian James nyengir lagi. Dia menoleh lagi kepada dua anak itu.

"Nah, ternyata temanku ini setuju," katanya, tersenyum lebar khususnya kepada anak perempuan berambut merah. "Kalian belum menemukan kompartemen kan? Ayo duduk di sini bersama kami."

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang panas merambati pipiku ketika Remus Lupin tersenyum pada kami bertiga dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Dia menatapku sejenak, sepertinya mengenaliku, dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali bengong.

_Apa yang terjadi padamu?_ aku menanyai diriku sendiri. Aku ingin mengemplang kepalaku sendiri, tapi nanti pastilah akan tampak konyol.

Lalu Remus dan si anak perempuan—namanya Lily—akhirnya duduk di kompartemen kami. Remus duduk di sebelah James dan aku diapit Peter dan Lily. Lily duduk di dekat jendela dan dia hanya memandang keluar, ke bentangan sawah-sawah yang menggantikan hiruk-pikuk pusat kota London, kelihatannya tidak berminat mengobrol.

Selama beberapa menit kemudian kami sudah merasa akrab satu sama lain. Peter tak henti-hentinya menanyai James tentang dirinya, sementara aku juga mulai terlibat pembicaraan dengan Remus. Wanita yang berjualan di troli lewat akhirnya, dan James memborong sejumlah besar makanan untuk diserbu ramai-ramai. Kami saling bertukar cerita satu sama lain, meskipun Lily tetap tidak ikut bercerita, dia hanya menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela sambil menerawang sedih.

Pada mulanya kami bercerita seru tentang saat pertama kalinya menerima surat dari Hogwarts.

"Mereka mengirimiku surat sampai tujuh kali," cerita Peter dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Ternyata burung hantu pertama yang mengantar suratku tersangkut di cerobong asap. Surat keduaku keliru tertimbun di keranjang sampah. Surat ketiga—"

"Demi celana Merlin, Peter, dan mereka masih tetap ngotot ingin kau masuk Hogwarts?" gurau James sambil terbahak. Peter tidak tampak tersinggung, dia ikut tertawa bersama yang lainnya.

"Ayah dan ibuku senang sekali ketika aku diterima di Hogwarts," ujar Remus kemudian. "Mereka bahkan membelikanku tongkat sihir baru."

"Suratku ditinggalkan di ambang jendela dan baru dibaca seminggu kemudian," timpal James, masih dipenuhi cengiran. "Untung Hogwarts memperlengkapi surat-suratnya dengan berbagai mantra perlindungan sehingga terhindar dari air hujan dan kotoran burung!"

Semua meledak tertawa, kecuali Lily, meskipun kami membiarkan saja dia begitu—yah, mungkin dia sedang punya masalah atau apa. Aku benar-benar merasa nyaman mengobrol dengan mereka semua. Bahkan lama-kelamaan Peter terlihat tidak terlalu aneh setelah dia berhenti bersikap penuh histeria. Menit demi menit terus berlalu selama kami berbicara dengan gaduh.

Aku sedang melirik arloji di tangan Lily yang menempel ke kaca jendela, yang memberitahuku bahwa kereta sudah berjalan hampir satu jam, ketika pintu kompartemen menggeser terbuka dan seorang anak laki-laki berjalan masuk, tatapannya lurus ke arah Lily.

Kami berempat, yang sedang memperdebatkan pelajaran mana yang kelihatannya paling susah, tidak memedulikan si anak laki-laki yang kini duduk tepat di depan Lily. Samar-samar bisa kudengar Lily berkata, "Aku tak mau bicara denganmu."

Kemudian suara-suara si anak laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dan Lily tenggelam oleh kicauan kami, karena James sedang bertahan bahwa baginya _tidak ada_ pelajaran di Hogwarts yang susah, sementara Peter menganggap _semuanya_ susah. Remus sedang bingung menentukan apakah Transfigurasi lebih susah daripada Mantra, sementara aku cenderung lebih setuju dengan James, bahwa tidak ada yang susah.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian kami bisa mendengar dengan jelas sepotong kalimat yang keluar dari mulut si anak laki-laki di dekat jendela itu.

"...kau sebaiknya di Slytherin."

James menoleh begitu cepatnya sampai Peter memekik kecil karena kaget. Alisnya terangkat sepenuhnya.

"Slytherin? Siapa yang mau di Slytherin?" timpalnya. "Kalau aku sih mendingan keluar, iya, kan?"

James menatapku. Aku merasakan gigiku mengatup lebih keras.

Aku memasang ekspresi kosong dan kemudian menjawab tegas, "Seluruh keluargaku selama ini di Slytherin."

Reaksi yang terlihat di antara teman-teman baruku sudah dapat diperkirakan: Peter lagi-lagi memekik kecil, dan Remus, aku sedikit lemas melihat raut wajahnya, bola matanya membesar oleh kekagetan dan kekecewaan...

"Ya ampun," James menggerutu. "Dan kupikir kau kelihatannya oke!"

Aku tersenyum, sementara Lily dan anak itu memandangi kami bergantian. "Mungkin aku akan mengubah tradisi ini. Ke mana maumu, kalau kau boleh memilih?"

James memasang tampang berwibawa yang berlebihan seperti tadi dan mengangkat tangannya seolah sedang menghunus pedang.

"'_Gryffindor, tempat berkumpul mereka yang berhati berani dan jujur!'_ Seperti ayahku."

Si anak berambut hitam berminyak membuat dengkur meremehkan dari tenggorokannya, yang membuatku mengernyit menatapnya, sementara James mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Anak itu menyeringai mencemooh. "Tidak. Kalau kau lebih suka berotot daripada berotak—"

Kesal, aku menyela, "Ke mana kau berharap masuk, kalau begitu, mengingat kau dua-duanya tidak?"

James tertawa keras, meskipun Remus dan Peter tidak. Apalagi Lily. Wajahnya langsung memerah dan dia memandangi kami dengan kesal.

"Ayo, Severus, kita cari kompartemen lain."

Aku melirik James, yang mulutnya sedang mengucapkan tanpa suara nama yang baru saja disebutkan Lily. _Severus_. Sementara itu si Severus dan Lily sudah berjalan menuju pintu dengan tampang marah sekali.

"Oooooo…" aku dan James kembali tertawa sambil menirukan suara angkuh Lily dan temannya yang aneh itu. James mengulurkan kaki, namun tidak berhasil menjegalnya.

James menyempatkan diri berteriak, "Sampai ketemu, Snivellus!" tepat sebelum mereka menutup pintu kompartemen dengan marah.

"Snivellus?" tanya Peter.

"Yah, kedengarannya lebih bagus daripada Severus."

Kami meledak tertawa lagi.

Setelah kami berhenti tertawa, Remus menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Seluruh keluargamu _benar-benar_ dari Slytherin?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah. Mereka pembenci-Muggle. Membenci banyak hal-hal lain juga, sebenarnya. Membatasi hak-hak mereka. Semua makhluk sihir, goblin, peri-rumah, centaurus..."

"...Veela..." James membantu, meskipun sama sekali tidak relevan.

"Squib?" usul Peter.

"Dan manusia-serigala, tentunya," terdengar nada getir dalam suara Remus.

"Yeah, benar, tapi jangan samakan aku dengan mereka, oke?" kataku, suaraku sedikit memohon sekarang.

"Tidak akan pernah, Sobat," kata James membesarkan hati, menatapku serius. "Setidaknya berjanjilah satu hal—jangan curi-curi berkencan dengan cewek-cewek Slytherin."

Aku mendengus tertawa bersama Peter, sementara Remus tersenyum kecil kepadaku. James mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil terbahak. Akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya tertawa lepas, tertawa yang sebenarnya—yang bebas dan tanpa beban, terlebih lagi, bersama orang-orang yang kusebut teman. Karena sebelumnya aku sesungguhnya tak pernah bisa menyebut siapapun sebagai teman...

Orang-orang yang kusebut teman itu ternyata masih terus bisa tertawa bersamaku, bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun kemudian. Mereka adalah orang-orang pertama yang mengalihkan pikiranku dari keluargaku yang mengerikan. Karena memang itulah keajaiban Hogwarts; Hogwarts adalah rumah bagi mereka yang tak memilikinya, perlindungan bagi mereka yang mencarinya, sekaligus tempat berkumpul bagi semua yang membutuhkan rumah tersebut.

Dan tentu saja, perjalananku bersama mereka dimulai hari ini, di atas kereta merah yang sedang melaju…

...menuju rumahku.

--

**TBC**

**A/N**: Proyek buat chapter-chapter depan: gue harus bikin 'Daftar Keonaran' yang dilakukan MWPP di sekolahan. Kira-kira apa aja, ya?

Ngerjain Filch, mungkin? *ah, basi!*

Atau nebang pohon keramat di Hutan Terlarang? *buat apa coba??*

Atau mungkin ada guru baru nyebelin bernama Dominio Umbridge, misalnya (sepupu Dolores Umbridge, gitu), yang dikerjain mati-matian sama mereka?

Atau masukin kepala Severus Snape ke toilet? *diamuk massa sama pecinta Sev*

Ada ide? Salurkanlah ide Anda lewat review! *sekalian minta review* =)

P.S. Ada kemungkinan cerita ini hiatus sampe lama. Kuliah gue superpadat dan makin gila dari hari ke hari, bahkan Sabtu-Minggu pun harus belajar dan itupun masih belom bisa lulus ujian. Gue nggak melebih-lebihkan! T_T Maaf! Keep waiting ya! *ditabok, kayak lo penting aja!*


	5. The First Year Has Started

**A/N**: Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah ngereview! Really appreciate your comments guys. Makasih juga buat yang udah rela ngefav cerita ini. Trus juga makasih buat yang selalu ngebaca walopun gak pernah ngereview! *yang terakhir bernada sinis*...

Hehehe nggak kok! KIDDING! BENERAN KIDDING! Mereview sama sekali bukan kewajiban Anda! Adalah kewajiban saya sepenuhnya untuk menulis cerita yang layak di-review! BEENNTUUULLL???? (= benar + betul) xD

Maaf gue lama baru muncul! Pernah denger soal fakta bahwa kuliah dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin?? Nah, ternyata fakta itu... salah. *digebukin, apaan sih lo, ga penting!* Tapi beneran, gue lagi ancur-ancuran di kampus. Hiks. Seandainya gue kuliah Sastra Inggris...

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts… Ajari kami sesuatu… Biar kami tua dan botak… Atau muda dan masih lugu… *lah kok jadi nyanyi* Akhirnya Sirihuns di-Seleksi juga. Selamat datang di Hogwarts, Nak. Selamat datang. Welcome to the jungle!!

--

**Little Black Book**

**Chapter 5: "The First Year Has Started"**

-xXx-

"Kelas satu! Kelas satu ikut aku!"

Kami berloncatan turun dari kereta. Jubah-jubah yang baru dipasang mengepak-ngepak di sepanjang jalan setapak yang gelap gulita, hanya ditemani lampu yang melambai-lambai temaram dari tangan sesosok pria bertubuh luar biasa besar. Malam telah benar-benar turun, dan udara dingin menyapu wajahku yang kelelahan.

Anak-anak kelas satu berbaris dua-dua di sepanjang jalan setapak itu. Peter melangkah dengan agak takut-takut di sebelah James, yang dengan agak gelisah meratakan rambutnya. Di kiri-kanan kami hutan yang lebat terbentang gelap, sehingga kami memilih untuk tidak banyak bicara. Aku bisa merasakan Remus berjalan merapat ke arahku selama kami berjalan. Pria besar berewokan di depan barisan kami memimpin langkah-langkah menembus hutan.

Seseorang di belakangku berbisik, "Siapa dia?"

Temannya menjawab, "Itu Rubeus Hagrid. Pemegang kunci di Hogwarts..."

"Ayo, anak-anak, sebentar lagi kalian akan melihat Hogwarts untuk yang pertama kalinya," geram pria yang bernama Rubeus Hagrid itu. Dia menoleh pada kami, memperlihatkan wajah yang agak menyeramkan. Aku bisa melihat dagunya dipenuhi janggut hitam yang sepertinya tidak pernah dicukur.

Barisan berbelok dan kemudian kami semua serentak berseru, "Oooooh!"

Dan pada saat itulah aku melihat Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Jalan itu membuka ke tepi sebuah danau raksasa di kaki perbukitan yang menjulang tinggi berlatarbelakang langit malam. Air danau terlihat begitu licin tanpa terganggu hembusan angin, berkilauan memantulkan konstelasi jernih bintang di langit Inggris utara yang tak terpolusi. Sementara di seberang danau, kompleks besar kastil megah berdiri kokoh di atas bukit. Menara-menaranya teracung tinggi ke angkasa.

Bahkan dari kejauhan dan dalam gelap, aku bisa merasakan kenyamanan dan keamanan yang ditawarkan oleh benteng raksasa itu...

"Satu perahu tak lebih dari empat anak," Hagrid mengumumkan ke arah rombongan murid yang kini berdiri berjajar di tepi danau, menghampiri perahu-perahu yang sudah menunggu di sana.

"Ayo," Remus meraih tanganku, menarikku menuju perahu terdekat, yang sudah dinaiki oleh James dan Peter. Aku, yang masih melongo memandangi kastil Hogwarts, sedikit kaget, namun akhirnya aku bisa mengalihkan pandang dari jendela-jendela bercahaya di atas dan menapakkan kakiku di dasar perahu.

Dan kemudian armada perahu itu pun bergerak menyusuri danau, menuju bukit raksasa itu. Saat tiba di dinding bukit, semua perahu bergerak memasuki lorong gelap di dalam perutnya, yang kemudian mengantarkan kami ke sebuah pelabuhan bawah tanah, persis di bawah kastil. Hagrid memberi aba-aba agar kami semua turun dari perahu dan berjalan beriringan di atas dataran berbatu karang dan kerikil.

Kami mendaki jalanan berbatu itu, dan tiba di hamparan luas padang rumput yang bahkan hijau di bawah sinar bulan. Bayangan besar kastil menjatuhi padang rumput itu, dan kami terus berjalan, mendaki undakan batu, lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ek raksasa.

Hagrid mengetuk pintunya dan pintu itu mengayun terbuka, menampakkan seorang penyihir wanita jangkung bertampang tegas. Belakangan aku tahu namanya adalah Minerva McGonagall. Kami dibawa ke sebuah ruangan kecil di luar aula yang luar biasa megah lagi, besar dan tinggi dan diterangi cahaya obor. Profesor McGonagall meminta kami menunggu sejenak, dan makin lama suasana di antara kami makin dipenuhi kegelisahan, setiap anak tampaknya mau muntah, cemas setengah mati tentang asrama mana yang akan dimasukinya.

Aku merasa jantungku sudah berdenyut di tenggorokanku, sehingga mau menelan ludah rasanya susah sekali. James kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya, namun belum banyak bicara. Sepertinya aura gelisah seperti ini melumpuhkan bakat berkelakarnya selama beberapa saat.

"Aku ingin masuk Gryffindor juga, sepertimu," gumam Peter kepada James, yang membalasnya dengan cengiran. Sepertinya Peter benar-benar menganggap James pahlawan, sehingga dia ingin mengikutinya ke mana pun dia pergi, tapi aku sedang tak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh—aku sendiri sedang mencemaskan nasibku, yang sialnya terlahir dalam keluarga pecinta Sihir Hitam dan kini mati-matian ingin berpisah jalan dari mereka...

Lalu di tengah-tengah kegugupan yang makin memuncak, Profesor McGonagall kembali dan menggiring kami menuju Aula Besar.

Ruangan itu, berbeda dari aula sebelumnya yang hening, ramai sekali oleh suara-suara dan celotehan riang orang-orang di dalamnya. Bagaimana tidak, seluruh sekolah sekarang sedang berada di sana, duduk di meja-meja asrama dan Meja Tinggi.

Aku mendengar suara terpukau Peter yang bergetar.

"Wah... Menakjubkan sekali! Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit-langitnya!"

"Disihir sehingga tampak seperti langit di luar. Ada di _Sejarah Hogwarts_," timpal Remus, suaranya terdengar agak gugup.

James menguap dan mengacak-acak rambutnya ketika berjalan, kelihatan mulai rileks. "Kuharap Seleksinya tidak lama. Aku malah jadi lapar sekali sekarang!"

Kami membentuk satu barisan panjang di depan Meja Tinggi, menghadap kepada empat meja asrama. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata siapapun, tapi susah sekali, karena seluruh siswa sekarang melongokkan kepala mereka dan memandangi kami.

Barisan panjang kami berhenti bergerak. Aku bisa melihat Profesor McGonagall meletakkan Topi Seleksi kumal di atas kursi. Topi itu berkeriut dan bernyanyi lantang ke Aula Besar, sementara semua orang diam mendengarkan. Samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar perut James berkeroncongan di sebelahku, meningkahi nyanyian si Topi. Kuedarkan pandang ke seluruh ruangan. Aku mengerling ke belakang, dan seorang profesor di Meja Tinggi tampak mengawasiku dengan penuh minat... belakangan kuketahui bahwa namanya adalah Horace Slughorn.

Aku mengerling lagi ke meja kedua dari kanan—meja Slytherin. Langsung bisa kukenali Lucius Malfoy, yang mengenakan lencana Prefek. Beberapa anak lain yang kukenal semuanya duduk di meja Slytherin, umumnya mereka memang sudah merupakan kerabat keluarga Black juga. Yah, Slytherin memang gudangnya anak-anak darah-murni yang licik, kan? Aku bergidik sambil mengepalkan tinju.

_Tidak_, aku nyaris menyuarakan seruan batinku. _Aku tidak akan mengikuti jejak Black, meskipun kata itu masih tercantum di ekor namaku..._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lantang Profesor McGonagall.

"Abbott, Kathleen!"

Oh, Upacara Seleksi sudah dimulai. Aku menegakkan kepala. Namaku akan segera dipanggil, tentunya. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, menunggu...

Dan benar saja, setelah tiga anak maju dan diseleksi, langsung tiba giliranku.

"Black, Sirius!"

Langkahku agak gemetar ketika aku bergerak keluar dari barisan. Sejenak, aku menoleh ke teman-teman baruku. Peter menampilkan cengiran agak gugup, sementara Remus tersenyum hangat menyemangati. James melotot sambil berdesis, "Awas kalau kau masuk Slytherin!"

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil sedikit nyengir dan berjalan ke depan dengan penuh tekad. Lalu aku duduk di kursi dan Profesor McGonagall memasang Topi itu ke kepalaku...

"Ah, satu lagi Black, si darah-murni," gerutu si Topi dalam kepalaku. Aku menyeringai.

_Benar, tapi apa aku terlihat seperti seorang Black?_ kutantang dia, bola mataku yang terpejam tertutup kain berputar cepat, berkonsentrasi.

"Sejujurnya, tidak," jawab Topi itu enteng. "Aku bisa melihat semuanya di sini. Oh yeah, kau pintar, Nak. Brilian. Dan kau lebih suka memilih sendiri apa yang baik bagimu—aku bisa lihat itu. Kau cerdas, namun tidak licik, tidak..."

Aku menunggu si Topi berceloteh dengan sabar.

"...aku bisa melihat tekad kuat di kepalamu," lanjut suara kecil itu. "Tekad kuat... ya, tapi bukan ambisi yang haus kekuasaan." Topi itu terdiam sejenak. "Dan kau... sangat loyal, amat sangat setia, teguh pada prinsip..."

_Jadi, keputusanmu apa?_ potongku dalam hati, agak bosan.

"Keputusannya? Ah, terserah padamu, Nak," sahut si Topi, suaranya bijak. "Terkadang Topi tua seperti aku juga bisa salah menilai..."

_Aku tidak mau di Slytherin_, aku bertutur kepadanya, jujur. _Tempatkanlah aku di mana saja, asal bukan Slytherin..._

"Ah, ya! Tekad itulah yang kulihat. Semangat yang bagus, Nak. Jadi... di antara tiga asrama yang tersisa, di manakah sebaiknya kau kutempatkan?"

_Kau malah balik bertanya_, pikirku, mendengus.

"Kurasa Hufflepuff akan kurang senang menerimamu," si Topi mengakui, "dia suka pekerja-keras, dan kau... agak _ugal-ugalan_, kurasa? Oh yeah... Tapi kau sangat pintar, Ravenclaw menghargai itu..."

_Apa kata Gryffindor?_

"Dia pasti akan menyukaimu," jawab Topi itu tenang. "Kau punya unsur merah dan emas di dalam dirimu."

_Kalau be__gitu kau seharusnya sudah tahu,_ aku membatin.

Entah bagaimana, dalam hitamnya bagian dalam Topi, aku bisa merasakan si Topi tersenyum. "Tentu, Nak. Kalau itu maumu... aku tak bisa menolak, kan? _Well_, selamat datang di GRYFFINDOR!"

Kata terakhirnya diteriakkan ke Aula, dan aku sedikit terlonjak saking kagetnya mendengarnya berteriak persis di telingaku. Profesor McGonagall mengangkat Topi itu dari kepalaku dan aku bisa melihat seluruh Aula lagi. Tersenyum dan turun dari kursi, aku melangkah ke meja Gryffindor yang sedang bersorak ramai di ujung kiri aula.

Dan sementara para Gryffindor berseru-seru dan bersuit-suit, meja Slytherin tiba-tiba penuh desisan dan bisikan kebingungan...

Aku tak peduli. Dan tak ingin peduli. Separo beban di bahuku rasanya sudah hilang entah ke mana. Senang sekali rasanya, bisa menunjukkan pada mereka semua, bisa membuktikan... bahwa aku tidaklah sama. Dan tidak pernah sama!

Setelah menyalami beberapa senior-senior Gryffindor, aku mulai menyimak Upacara Seleksi lagi. Profesor Slughorn terang-terangan menatapku kecewa sekarang, tapi aku pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Mataku terarah pada Lily, yang tadi bersama kami di kereta. Dia berdiri di dekat anak laki-laki aneh yang tadi, si Snivellus.

Dia naik ke bangku setelah Profesor McGonagall meneriakkan, "Evans, Lily!"

Aku melirik James yang masih berdiri di barisan: matanya membesar, dan dia melongo saat menatap Lily yang sedang memakai topi kedodoran itu di kepalanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian si Topi berseru, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Dan aku berani bersumpah James sedang mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak meninju udara dengan girang.

Aku bergeser di tempat dudukku untuk memberi Lily tempat duduk, tapi dia menatapku sejenak, mengenaliku. Tatapannya jengkel sekali, pasti karena tadi aku dan James mengejek temannya si rambut hitam berminyak itu. Lily berputar di tempat duduknya, membelakangiku sambil melipat tangan dan mendengus. Aku hanya bisa menyeringai.

Perutku berkeroncongan selama duduk di meja itu, menunggu Upacara Seleksi berjalan dengan begitu lambat. Beberapa anak kelas satu lain sudah bergabung juga di meja Gryffindor, dan aku sudah merasa kelelahan bersorak sambil bertepuk tangan untuk mereka. Tanpa terasa Profesor McGonagall sudah mencapai huruf L.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Aku mengawasi Remus maju perlahan, seolah sedang berusaha menguatkan diri. Topi Seleksi bertengger cukup lama di kepalanya, entah apa yang mereka bahas di alam pikiran mereka... Aku menunggu dengan tidak sabar, mataku menjalari jubahnya yang penuh tambalan sementara seluruh sel tubuhku seolah sedang berdoa agar si Topi meneriakkan nama asrama tempatku duduk sekarang.

Seperti menjawab kecemasanku, si Topi berteriak, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Dan aku tahu, aku bisa mendengar hatiku untuk berseru-seru girang seperti mulutku, tepukanku juga yang terkeras di antara seluruh penghuni Gryffindor. Remus mengambil tempat di seberangku, wajahnya memerah karena senang.

"Selamat datang," kataku sok formal, menyalaminya.

"Kenapa Seleksimu lama sekali, Remus?" terdengar suara Lily di sampingku.

Aku menoleh kaget. "Hei, kupikir kau tidak mau bicara dengan kami!"

Lily mendengus sambil menatapku dengan ekspresi sekeras baja. "Setidaknya, aku tidak sedang bicara dengan_mu_."

Remus menyeringai, seperti merasa bersalah, tapi menjawab pertanyaan Lily, "Topi Seleksi bilang aku cocok sekali di Ravenclaw."

"Kalau begitu kenapa...?"

"Nah, walaupun begitu, dia bersikeras aku sebenarnya menyimpan semangat Gryffindor," Remus mengangkat bahu.

Percakapan mereka berhenti di situ, karena kami masih terus mengikuti Upacara Seleksi. Peter Pettigrew juga di-Seleksi masuk Gryffindor. Aku masih belum selesai menepuk-nepuk bahunya ketika nama James akhirnya dipanggil.

"Potter, James!"

James berjalan santai ke kursi. Terdengar suara dengusan keras di sebelahku—si Lily. Aku menyilangkan jari, mengharap keberuntungan—tapi sesungguhnya itu tidak perlu. Dua detik kemudian si Topi langsung berteriak, "GRYFFINDOR!"

James mendapat sambutan hangat di meja Gryffindor. Dia duduk di sebelah kiriku sambil melambai-lambai penuh semangat, sementara Remus dan Peter tertawa-tawa melihat tingkahnya. Aku mengerling Lily, dia sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Mary Macdonald, sepertinya bertekad tak ingin mengacuhkan James.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah beberapa nama lagi, Profesor McGonagall berseru, "Snape, Severus!"

"Pssst!" James menyikutku. Aku membelalak, agak kesakitan, tapi James berkata tanpa suara, "_Snivellus!_"

Aku menoleh ke podium lagi. Ah, anak itu. Kenapa sih James begitu peduli padanya? Aku mengernyit saat mengawasi Severus Snape duduk di bangku. Dalam sekejap si Topi sudah berteriak, "SLYTHERIN!"

Bagus sekali, pikirku. Tampangnya saja sudah dingin dan tidak mengenakkan begitu...

"Severus..." terdengar bisikan pelan. Aku menoleh lagi ke Lily.

Anak perempuan itu sedang menggigit bibirnya sambil memandang ke meja Slytherin. Aku ingin berkomentar, tapi sedang tidak berminat disemprot lagi. Kenapa sih anak itu bisa berteman dengan Severus Snape? Kukira, yah, terutama, gadis seperti dia, seharusnya...

"Sirius?"

Pikiran terakhirku memudar secepat angin. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara menyenangkan itu. "Ya?"

Remus menatapku dengan hati-hati. "Bagaimana—bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Setelah terbukti bahwa kau, eh, tidak di Slytherin?"

"Ya, kau berhasil, Sobat!" timpal James bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

Aku tersenyum simpul dan menjawab singkat, "Aku hanya merasa bebas. Sebebas-bebasnya..."

"Kau harus _lebih_ membebaskan diri," ujar James dengan nada sok menggurui. "Kabur dari cengkeraman Slytherin saja belum cukup."

"Maksudmu?"

James merendahkan suaranya sehingga hanya aku, Remus dan Peter yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Kita harus menjelajahi seluruh tempat ini. Mengungkap rahasia-rahasia di dalamnya. Ayahku bilang, bahkan Dumbledore pun belum tentu mengenal seluk-beluknya."

Mataku melebar. "Kau benar! Dari menara tertinggi sampai ruang bawah tanah..."

"...dan masih ada Hutan Terlarang," sambung James bersemangat.

Tapi Remus dan Peter tampak ngeri.

"Hutan itu penuh makhluk-makhluk berbahaya," kata Remus cepat.

James seakan tidak mendengarkan. "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa mulai berkelana dalam waktu dekat."

Aku melirik pintu Aula Besar yang terbuka sedikit, menampakkan Aula Depan yang luar biasa luas, dan di luar sana halaman hijau terbentang, menanti...

Nyengir, aku berkata, "Bagaimana kalau malam ini saja?"

"Apa?" pekik Peter, kentara sekali ketakutan.

"Kau tak perlu ikut kalau tidak berani," sergah James cepat. "Kami tidak bermaksud mengundang kalian juga kok."

"Jangan," kata Remus serius. "Jangan pergi! Kalian mau membuat masalah di hari pertama bersekolah?"

"Hari pertama sekolah itu besok, Remmy, bukan hari ini," aku mengingatkan.

"Tapi—"

"Ssshhh!" beberapa orang berdesis. Kami terdiam. Rupanya Seleksi sudah selesai dan Profesor Dumbledore sudah berdiri, hendak berbicara.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts, murid-murid baru!" sapanya. "Selamat datang kembali untuk para penghuni lama! Nah, sebelum aku membiarkan kalian lebih lama menunggu, izinkan aku mengucapkan dua patah kata: selamat makan!"

Seperti anak kecil, kami bersorak ketika akhirnya piring-piring emas di meja terisi penuh oleh makanan. Selama sedetik aku merasa seperti kembali ke Grimmauld Place, duduk di meja makan yang mewah dan isinya menggunung, merayakan hari meriah entah apa di kalangan keluarga Kegelapan—tapi hanya sedetik saja. Dalam menit-menit berikutnya, kebahagiaan yang kurasakan benar-benar tak bisa dilukiskan lagi. Sepertinya ada balon yang menggelembung di dalam diriku, elastis, makin lama makin besar, dan tak bisa pecah...

Bahkan meskipun beberapa kali mataku tak sengaja memandang ke arah meja Slytherin, dari mana pandangan-pandangan sebal memelototiku seolah menghakimi, balon kebahagiaan itu tak sedikitpun kempes.

Bahkan lebih menggelembung dari sebelumnya.

"Pelajaran pertama kita besok apa ya?" tanya Remus saat kami sudah hampir habis menyantap hidangan penutup.

"Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, pelajaran yang diajarkan Kepala Asrama akan jadi yang pertama," jawab seorang anak bernama Davey Gudgeon yang seangkatan dengan kami. "Jadi kita akan belajar Transfigurasi."

"Yang mana guru Transfigurasi?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Julian Mervin, anak yang lain lagi, dengan nada ngeri. "Profesor McGonagall itu Kepala Asrama kita. Dan dia galak sekali."

James melirikku dan berbisik pelan, "Eh, kalau begitu, susah sekali mau melanggar peraturan di depan hidungnya, kan?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Bukannya kau berharap tantangannya akan semakin besar?"

Setelah acara makan selesai, dan piring-piring bersih kembali, Profesor Dumbledore kembali berpidato di hadapan seluruh penghuni sekolah.

"Murid-murid kelas satu diingatkan untuk tidak dekat-dekat hutan yang mengelilingi area Hogwarts..." kalimat ini membuat James mendesah pelan.

"...dan aku juga ingin memberi kabar bahwa kita sudah memiliki satu pendatang lagi di halaman sekolah kita yang tercinta ini," mata Profesor Dumbledore berkilat ketika berbicara. "Perlu diketahui bahwa pohon Dedalu Perkasa yang gagah telah ditanam di sana, dan sangatlah bijaksana bagi kalian semua untuk tidak sedikitpun mendekati teman baru ini."

Dumbledore melempar senyum penuh arti, entah apa maksudnya.

"Karena, bukankah setiap makhluk punya caranya sendiri untuk beramah-tamah?"

"Apa sih maksudnya?" kata seorang anak kelas lima beberapa kursi dariku. "_Kenapa_ mereka menanam pohon macam itu di halaman?"

"Dedalu Perkasa?" tanya anak lain. "Pohon apa—?"

"Itu pohon yang mengerikan," jawab temannya sambil bergidik. "Menyambar-nyambar apapun yang mendekat, sama sekali tidak punya belas kasihan..."

Terdengar bisik-bisik di seluruh penjuru Aula, namun beberapa detik kemudian lenyap karena Profesor Dumbledore melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku yakin kita semua sudah lelah dan sangat merindukan tempat tidur," ia tersenyum. "Jadi, sekarang... Kupersilakan tiap-tiap murid untuk kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Prefek, tolong koordinir anak-anak kelas satu. Selamat malam semua!"

Anak-anak Gryffindor berpisah dari murid-murid lain untuk berkerumun menaiki tangga pualam. Meskipun kelas satu tetap berbaris di depan, aku dan James serta Remus dan Peter menempati urutan terakhir dalam barisan kami. Semua orang tampaknya sudah lelah dan mengantuk. Kakiku serasa mau patah gara-gara menaiki tangga tak henti-hentinya, namun akhirnya kami sampai juga di puncak Menara Gryffindor.

Kami berkerumun di depan sebuah lukisan bergambar wanita gemuk yang terang oleh cahaya obor.

James menyenggolku. "Kau mengantuk, Sirius?"

Aku nyengir. "Sesungguhnya tidak. Hanya saja kebanyakan makan."

James melempar pandang penuh arti.

Remus langsung nimbrung dengan suara cemas. "Jangan lakukan itu, teman-teman, kumohon."

"Tenang saja, Remus, kau tidak diajak kok."

"Tapi ke Hutan pasti akan seru!" timpal Peter.

"Kau kan tadinya takut!" aku mengingatkannya.

"Ya, tapi..." Peter tampak sedang berpikir-pikir dengan wajah mengerut, kelihatan sekali bingung mau memutuskan untuk ikut atau tidak.

"Dengar, apapun yang kalian katakan atau putuskan, aku sudah ingin sekali menginjakkan kaki di halaman rumput di luar sana. Jadi bagaimanapun..." James memulai, tapi kemudian terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki dan kalimatnya terhenti. Murid-murid sedang berjalan beriringan memasuki lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

Kami pun memasuki Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dan tiba di kamar yang letaknya di puncak salah satu menara kecil lagi. Kami berempat sekamar, namun meskipun tempat tidur berselimut merah itu tampak begitu nyaman, entah kenapa aku tidak punya keinginan untuk tidur sekarang—setidaknya belum.

Selama beberapa menit tak ada yang bicara soal rencana ke Hutan. Peter langsung rebah di ranjang dan pulas, sementara James membongkar-bongkar kopernya di atas tempat tidur dengan bunyi berisik. Aku melirik Remus, dia sedang berdiri di depan jendela besar untuk menatap bulan separo yang terang di langit.

Sesuatu dalam pandangannya tampak aneh, aku menyadarinya. Dia menatap bulan itu lurus-lurus, dengan tatapan dingin dan kosong, dan ekspresinya tampak jelas sekali—ada kemarahan yang tersembunyi di air mukanya, beserta kesedihan...

Kenapa dia? pikirku. Apa dia punya masalah?

"Hebat sekali!" terdengar suara James, agak kurang jelas karena kepalanya hampir terbenam dalam koper. "Semua Bom Kotoran-ku tidak ketahuan!"

Aku tertawa dan duduk di atas selimut sambil mulai melepas jubah Hogwarts-ku. Remus masih tidak bergerak, dia kini bersedekap dan menghela napas panjang. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku selama beberapa detik, tak bisa berkedip, dan tiba-tiba, dengan agak mengagetkan, Remus menoleh tepat ke arahku.

Dia tersenyum. "Ada apa, Sirius?"

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku buru-buru dan melanjutkan menyimpan jubahku dengan wajah memerah.

Kenapa lagi aku ini?

"Kurasa aku mau tidur," kata Remus kemudian sambil melepas sepatunya. "Malam, semuanya."

"Aku juga," kata James, menurunkan koper dan menarik terbuka selimutnya.

Aku mengangkat alis. "Eh, tapi—?"

James mengedipkan mata padaku. "Kita semua perlu tidur, kan?"

Aku tak tahu apa rencananya, tapi aku mengangguk saja dan mulai melepas sepatu pula. Pemandangan di luar kastil kelihatan begitu menyenangkan, jadi aku menyusup ke balik selimut dan berbaring miring untuk bisa melihat ke luar jendela juga, berniat memandangi langit selama beberapa lama...

Namun tiga detik kemudian aku jatuh tertidur.

Rasanya aku baru saja memejamkan mata, namun kemudian aku terbangun kaget oleh guncangan di bahuku. Aku membuka mata dan berkata serak, "Siapa itu?"

"Kita jadi bertualang kan?" suara James terdengar agak mengantuk namun bersemangat. Aku memaksa mataku yang baru terbangun memandang berkeliling, namun aku tak bisa menemukan sosok James Potter.

"James, kaukah itu?" kataku. "Di mana kau?"

"Di sini." Dan sesuatu menyodok bahuku, seperti sebatang tongkat. Tetap tak terlihat siapa-siapa.

"Apa—?"

"Jangan kaget ya," kata suara itu kemudian, dan sedetik kemudian aku benar-benar kaget: James muncul begitu saja dari udara kosong, tangannya memegang sehelai kain ringan berkilauan, cengiran lebar terukir di wajahnya.

Aku sudah benar-benar terbangun lalu terduduk tegak. "Itu... Jubah Gaib? Kau punya Jubah Gaib?"

"Ya, ini punya ayahku," kata James bangga. "Dia tak tahu aku membawanya ke sekolah."

Aku masih menganga memandangi jubah James selama beberapa saat, namun sekali lagi dia menyodok bahuku dengan tongkatnya.

"Ayolah, jangan lamban begitu," katanya. "Dengan jubah ini kita tidak akan tertangkap. Kita bisa jalan-jalan ke mana saja."

"Bagus sekali," kataku sungguh-sungguh sambil menyambar tongkatku juga.

James melirik tempat tidur Peter dan Remus. "Dan jangan berisik, Sirius. Jangan sampai mereka terbangun. Kita tak ingin ada _gangguan_."

Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berbisik penuh semangat, "Ayo, kita pergi."

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts," James nyengir lagi.

Lalu, dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, kami membuka pintu kamar dan menuruni tangga... menuju koridor-koridor Hogwarts yang menyimpan sihir tersembunyi.

Petualangan telah dimulai.

--

**TBC**

**A/N**: Akhirnya, setelah sibuk sana-sini, gonta-ganti plot, bongkar-bongkar HP 1, jadi juga chapter ini. Gue jarang maen ke HPLex, jadi maap aja deh kalo ada detail yang nggak seperti seharusnya. Kalo ada kesalahan, tolong kasih tau ya! Pokoknya cerita ini harus secanon mungkin. Hehe!

Gue masih butuh ide buat Daftar Keonaran Marauders. Selama tujuh tahun menggila, pasti banyak banget yang bisa mereka lakukan! Mohon sumbangkan ide-ide gila Anda!

Review please? *mamerin sederet gigi bertaring*


	6. First Night at Hogwarts

**A/N**: LBB 5 emang banyak kekurangannya. Not my best, buddies. Sori! Gue emang masih butuh banyak belajar. Semoga gue bisa… Ayo, Zen! Harus bisa! Pasti bisa! *kok jadi cheerleading diri sendiri gini?!*

Lagi-lagi thanks buat para reviewers dan readers. Heran gue, kok rela-relanya kalian ngikutin cerita yang entah kenapa makin lama makin abal ini *ya iyalah, orang elo yang maksa!* *stupefied*. Semoga chapter ini nggak gaje seperti sebelumnya… Hiks.

Tambahan ga penting: doain gue buat ujian akhir modul ya! Gue harus lulus! Hiaahhhh!!!

--

**Little Black Book**

**Chapter 6: "First Night at Hogwarts"**

-xXx-

"Kau sudah tahu berapa mantra?"

"Beberapa," jawabku sambil mengeluarkan tongkat. "_Lumos_."

Cahaya menerangi tangga yang menghubungkan menara kamar anak laki-laki ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Perapian hampir padam.

"Perlukah kita memakai jubahnya sekarang?" tanyaku ketika kami berjalan menyeberangi ruang rekreasi menuju lubang lukisan.

"Kurasa perlu," sahut James. "Sini."

Kami berdiri di balik lubang lukisan, sementara James menarik Jubah Gaib keluar dari balik bajunya.

Namun tahu-tahu ada yang memecah kesunyian.

"Jadi, kalian pergi juga?"

"Remus!" James sampai terlompat.

Peter mengikuti di belakang Remus. Keduanya hanya mengenakan baju tidur, berdiri di bawah tangga sambil bersedekap.

"Kembalilah tidur," kataku pelan, terutama kepada Remus.

"Yeah, kulihat kau tadi sudah ngorok betulan, Pete," timpal James.

"Kalian tidak boleh pergi," wajah Remus lebih terlihat cemas daripada marah. "Keluar malam-malam saja sudah melanggar peraturan, apalagi ke Hutan!"

James sudah kesal sekali. "Coba saja larang kami kalau bisa!"

Dan dia menarik tanganku untuk memanjat lubang lukisan. Aku buru-buru mengikutinya. Sepintas aku melihat Remus dan Peter yang masih mengawasi kepergian kami.

Setibanya di luar, aku menutup lukisan si Nyonya Gemuk dan menyusul langkah-langkah kaki James menyusuri koridor.

"Mereka tidak mengikuti kita, kan?" James mengerudungkan jubah itu ke tubuh kami berdua.

"Kelihatannya tidak..."

"Nah, ayo."

Menggunakan Jubah Gaib membuat perjalanan kami jadi lebih lambat, namun jauh lebih aman. Hogwarts di malam hari begitu mistis dan mengesankan. Hantu-hantu berlalu-lalang, baju-baju zirah menggaruk-garuk kepala besinya, orang-orang dalam lukisan mendengkur bersahut-sahutan. Kami berpapasan dengan Mrs Norris—kucing si penjaga sekolah, dan si penjaga sekolah sendiri, Argus Filch. Dia menatap sudut kami dengan sangat curiga sehingga James mengira dia bisa melihat menembus Jubah Gaib.

Perjalanan menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar tidak lagi dihalangi siapa-siapa, namun ketika kami melewati perpustakaan, James menyenggolku pelan.

"Apa?" kataku tanpa suara.

James menggerakkan dagunya ke pintu perpustakaan, dan aku juga bisa melihatnya dengan jelas: ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sana, diam-diam, dan memegang tongkat sihir... jelas dia ingin menyelundup masuk.

"_Alohomora!_"

Itu suara anak laki-laki berumur sebelas tahun. Tampaknya dia juga anak kelas satu seperti kami. Orang itu melangkahi ambang pintu perpustakaan. Dan ketika jubahnya yang berkelebat ganjil dan wajahnya tertimpa sinar bulan dari jendela, aku baru menyadari itu siapa.

"Snivellus," gumam James.

"Ngapain dia di sana?" suaraku cukup keras untuk bergema di koridor, namun Severus Snape sudah masuk ke perpustakaan dan tidak mendengar kami.

"Mungkin mau mencuri buku," kata James sambil mendengus. "Ayo kita sapa dia. Tongkat siap, Sirius."

Kami menyusul ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Er, sebenarnya, aku tidak melihat apa untungnya menemui anak Slytherin itu sekarang," desisku.

James tidak menjawab. Kami masih mengendap-endap di koridor utama perpustakaan, belum menemukan sosok Snape. Namun ternyata tidak sulit mencarinya. Di rak paling ujung, tepatnya rak berlabel 'Ramuan', ada cahaya lampu yang menyala.

"Ayo," James menarikku.

Kami mencoba melangkah sepelan mungkin saat mendekati rak itu. Cahaya lampu di sana masih diam, dan ada suara gemerisik halaman yang dibalik—si Snape pasti sedang membaca. Kami sudah tinggal beberapa meter ketika terdengar sebuah bunyi agak kuat yang menggemerisik kertas, seolah-olah orang yang memegangnya sedang terkejut.

Hah, dia pasti mendengar langkah kaki kami.

Benar saja, sedetik kemudian sebuah kepala berselimut rambut berminyak muncul dari deretan rak, memandang lurus ke arah kami yang terselubung Jubah Gaib. Kami diam tak bergerak, menahan napas, namun Snape masih tampak curiga saat dia menarik kepalanya dan mulai membaca lagi.

James kembali menarik-narik bajuku untuk semakin mendekat ke arah Snape—entah apa rencananya. Namun baru saja kami bergerak selangkah, tiba-tiba ada gerakan sangat cepat dari arah rak berlabel 'Ramuan' itu.

Secara naluriah, aku juga ikut bereaksi dari balik Jubah Gaib.

"_Petrificus totalus!_"

"_Furnunculus!_"

Mantraku menabrak sebuah rak dengan suara keras sekali—yang aku yakin benar akan mengundang Filch ke sini dalam beberapa saat. Dan Jubah Gaib merosot dari tubuhku ketika James terjatuh kaku ke lantai. Dia terkena Kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna yang dilancarkan Snape.

"Jadi," terdengar suara murka tak menyenangkan. "Jadi."

"Jadi apa?" bentakku pada sosok Severus Snape, yang kini tengah berdiri dengan tongkat teracung, siluetnya tampak menyeramkan karena berlatarbelakang cahaya lampu yang kini bergoyang-goyang.

"Kenapa kalian membuntutiku?"

"Dan apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini malam-malam begini?" balasku sengit, berlutut di lantai, memandangi James Potter yang terbaring kaku. "_Finite_."

"Aku membaca," jawab Snape singkat. "Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Buku Ramuan? Kenapa—kau mau mengguna-gunai orang? Dengan Sihir Hitam yang kalian bangga-banggakan itu?"

Mata Snape mulai menyipit berbahaya. "Aku tahu tentang keluarga sempurnamu, Sirius Black. Dan hampir semuanya pengguna Sihir Hitam. Jangan sok suci di hadapan—"

"Ah, tutup mulut, Snivellus," kata James gusar, sudah terduduk kembali, rambutnya semakin acak-acakan. "Dua lawan satu sekarang."

"Kau menantangku berduel?" suara Snape meninggi.

"Boleh saja," jawab James penuh keyakinan sambil berdiri, tongkatnya kembali teracung. "Sirius akan jadi orang keduaku. Memangnya siapa yang mau jadi orang keduamu?"

Snape membelalak saking marahnya, namun tidak menjawab. Dengan satu lambaian tongkat, dia memadamkan lampu di meja, lalu berjalan tegas ke koridor utama, dan menghampiri kami.

"Jangan pernah," katanya pelan, "membuntutiku lagi, Potter."

"Mengancam kami, Snivellus? Kau mau meracuniku, kalau begitu?"

Snape melewati kami dan melengos pergi tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. James mengangkat tangannya, ingin menyihir Snape dari jauh, tapi aku menahannya.

"Jangan. Dia bisa melaporkan kita, James."

"Tidak mungkin, Sirius. Dia sendiri keluar malam-malam..."

Sekali lagi James mengangkat tongkatnya, namun Snape sudah menghilang.

"Bagus sekali," gumam James sambil membungkuk untuk memungut Jubah Gaib. "Bagus sekali... Kita gagal mengerjainya."

"Bisa lain kali," kataku, menyusup ke bawah jubah lagi. "Kita buang-buang waktu di sini..."

"Kita lewat Aula Depan?" tanya James.

"Sepertinya begitu..."

Kami meninggalkan rak yang miring akibat Mantra Furnunculus-ku tadi dan berbelok menuju pintu perpustakaan. Tapi baru saja aku mau meraih gagang pintunya, tahu-tahu pintu itu membuka sendiri dengan gerakan mengagetkan.

Aku bisa mendengar James terkesiap: Argus Filch, si penjaga sekolah tua dan kurus, kini sedang berdiri persis di hadapan kami. Jika dia menggapai ke depan, dia akan bisa menyentuh ubun-ubunku...

"Siapa di sana?" suaranya yang serak memecah kesunyian. Aku tak berani bernapas.

Matanya yang seperti kucing menyapu sekilas seisi perpustakaan. Aku sudah setengah-yakin dia akan melangkah masuk dan menabrak kami. Kupejamkan mataku, menunggu malapetaka.

Dua detik. Empat detik. James menyenggolku pelan.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hah?"

Ternyata Filch sudah pergi. Dia bahkan tak mau repot-repot memeriksa. Aku mendengar napasku berhembus ribut dari mulut.

"Kukira kita akan tertangkap."

"Tidak semudah itu menangkap kita," James menampilkan cengiran khasnya lagi. "Ayo. Tidak boleh lagi ada yang menahan kita di sini."

Akhirnya kami meninggalkan perpustakaan dan menyusuri lorong dalam kastil yang disinari cahaya bulan. Kami berjalan ekstra-pelan sekarang, namun baik Filch maupun Snape sama sekali tidak terlihat. Dan setelah perjalanan panjang menyeberangi lantai dasar, akhirnya pintu Aula Depan terlihat juga.

Di sepanjang Aula, kami mulai berjalan lebih cepat dan lebih berisik—sehingga jubah tak ada gunanya lagi. James mendorong pintu depan dan udara malam yang dingin langsung menyergap kami, menggiring kami ke tengah hamparan sinar bulan yang menawarkan tantangan lebih...

"Kita menyeberang ke Hutan sekarang?"

"Tunggu. Sebaiknya kita memutar dulu."

"Memutar?"

"Yeah," jawab James, menunjuk ke arah cahaya kecil di kejauhan. "Lihat di sana itu? Itu tempat tinggal si pemegang kunci."

"Hagrid?"

"Ya. Dan kita tak mau ambil risiko berpapasan dengannya, kan? Maksudku..."

"Kau takut padanya?"

"Astaga, Sirius, dia bukan manusia biasa!" kata James, melotot. "Dan tampilannya begitu mengerikan—aku tak akan heran jika dia makan anak-anak kecil yang sengaja mengetuk pintu pondoknya..."

Aku merinding sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Oke, baiklah, kita memutar."

Kami menuruni undakan dan berbelok untuk menyusuri tepi kastil, tidak memakai Jubah Gaib. Jubah itu memang tidak diperlukan lagi karena ada begitu banyak pepohonan dan semak yang bisa digunakan untuk bersembunyi, lagipula, setelah tiba di bagian yang tidak begitu berjendela, kami bisa langsung berlari menyeberang ke Hutan tanpa perlu melewati pondok si raksasa.

"Ayo!" James sudah beberapa langkah di depan. "Ke balik pohon yang itu!"

Aku menyelinap dari balik satu pohon ke pohon lain. James tengah berlari menuju sebatang pohon raksasa yang berdiri sendiri di tengah halaman. Mengerling sejenak ke deretan jendela kastil yang tertutup gorden, aku lalu berlari mengejarnya.

"Sirius, ayo cepat, ke sini—AARRGHH!!"

Sesuatu menampar wajahku dan membuatku terpental ke tanah. Aku merasakan James mendarat di sisiku, berteriak kaget. Meludahkan darah dari mulut, aku berseru, "Siapa itu?"

Sebuah pukulan lain lagi menjawab pertanyaan itu. Seakan ada puluhan kepalan raksasa yang luarbiasa kuat memukuli kami. Aku merangkak di tanah berumput, kesakitan, sibuk menghindari hantaman-hantaman menyakitkan dari—dahan pohon?

"Sirius, ini pohonnya!" suara James jauh sekali, dia sudah berlari ke arah lain, namun kemudian berteriak lagi ketika kakinya ditabrak dahan yang melayang. "Ini Dedalu Perkasa!"

"OUCH!" aku tak sempat menjawab karena terlalu sibuk menyelamatkan diri. Ketika akhirnya aku bisa berdiri, aku mencoba berlari menjauh, namun lagi-lagi punggungku diterpa jotosan keras dan aku kembali terjatuh ke tanah...

"Awas, James!"

James merunduk tepat pada waktunya; sebatang dahan hampir saja memecahkan kepalanya. Aku menarik keluar tongkatku namun tak bisa memikirkan mantra untuk dirapalkan—aku sendiri sesungguhnya baru menguasai beberapa mantra sederhana.

Akhirnya James berhasil berlari mencapaiku. Dia tersengal dan pipinya tergores-gores dalam. Aku bisa merasakan lebam di dahi dan rahang bawahku. Kami berdua tampak seperti dua anak yang habis berkelahi.

"Lari, Sirius!" James menyeretku menjauh dari arena hantaman. Aku memaksa kakiku yang terkilir bergerak menyapu halaman berumput, darah mulai mengaliri bagian dalam mulutku...

"Brengsek!" bentak James ke arah pepohonan terdekat. "_Kenapa_ harus ada tanaman _begini_ sih di sini?"

Dari kejauhan, pohon itu tampak mengerikan sekali. Dahan-dahannya yang rendah menyambar-nyambar, memukul-mukul tanah dengan membabi-buta. Ranting-ranting tajamnya seolah siap melukai apapun yang mendekat. Suaranya berisik sekali membelah malam, membuat gerakan-gerakan mematikan.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" aku menanyai James, yang terduduk di tanah.

"Pohon itu hampir mematahkan lenganku, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa menulis—sepertinya."

Aku melihat gerakan di kejauhan dan terkesiap. "Hei, lihat! Ada orang di sana!"

James juga melihatnya. Ada _dua_ sosok—bukan hanya satu—yang kini tengah mendekati batang besar Dedalu Perkasa yang menancap ke tanah. Sosok yang satunya menunggu beberapa meter jauhnya, dan sosok yang lebih tinggi terlihat seperti memegang tongkat panjang. Dengan gesit dia merunduk di antara dahan-dahan, dan, beberapa detik kemudian, seperti tersihir, pohon itu berhenti bergerak.

"Apa—?" seru James, menganga.

"Dia mendiamkan pohon itu!" seruku kaget, berdiri dengan cepat, namun terjatuh lagi karena kakiku yang terkilir.

Lalu ada langkah-langkah yang mendekat. Aku mencabut tongkatku lagi, mengacungkannya lurus-lurus, namun tanpa diduga, ternyata dua sosok yang sedang menghampiri kami itu adalah...

"Peter?" suara James melengking.

"Remus?" kataku tak percaya.

Remus menjatuhkan ranting panjang di tangannya dan berlari ke arahku. Mereka berdua hanya mengenakan piama dan jaket. Dia kelihatan cemas bukan main.

"Sirius, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Masih hidup, untungnya," gumamku pada mata emasnya.

"Kau luka-luka," kata Remus, lalu duduk di sisi kiriku. Aku sendiri masih duduk tegak di atas rumput, kakiku tak bisa dipaksa berdiri.

"Kalian _tahu_ bagaimana menghentikan serangan pohon keparat ini?" tanya James tak percaya.

"Remus yang tahu, aku tidak," sahut Peter sambil mengangkat bahu.

Kami semua menatap Remus, yang memandangi lututku.

"Aku hanya... tahu saja," gumamnya tak meyakinkan.

Aku membelalak.

"Jangan-jangan kau membudidayakan pohon ini di rumah, eh?" James masih tampak kesal. "Bagaimana kalian menemukan kami di sini?"

"Kami, er, sebenarnya bukan kami, tapi Remus yang—"

"Yeah, aku," potong Remus, mendongak menatap James dengan ekspresi menantang. "Kukatakan pada Peter kalau kami sebaiknya menyusul kalian, siapa tahu terjadi apa-apa."

"Untunglah, _ternyata_ memang terjadi apa-apa."

"Jangan begitu, James," tukasku dari tanah. "Kalau tidak ada mereka, pohon itu akan membangunkan seluruh sekolah."

James lalu diam.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit," kata Remus kemudian, masih memandangi kakiku yang tertekuk ganjil.

"Kita bahkan tidak tahu di mana rumah sakitnya, lagipula, malam-malam begini..."

Remus mengangguk ke arah Peter. "Kurasa kau benar... Dan mereka akan tahu kita keluar malam-malam. Er—kau tak keberatan kalau aku memakai cara Muggle, Sirius?"

"Cara Muggle?" dahiku berkerut.

"Ya. Aku akan mencoba mengembalikan letak tulangmu..."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara Muggle menyembuhkan kaki yang terkilir, jadi aku menoleh ke James, yang melotot ngeri.

"Tapi itu kan menyakitkan sekali!" serunya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Remus tampak tidak sabar. "Dia tidak bisa berjalan. Kau mau menggotongnya sampai ke puncak Menara Gryffindor?"

"Siapa tahu saja kita bisa—membebatnya atau apalah..."

"Kakinya akan semakin parah kalau dibiarkan terkilir terlalu lama," kata Remus lagi. "Darahnya akan menumpuk di daerah yang bergeser dan membeku dan membuatnya semakin sulit disembuhkan."

"Oh, baiklah, terserah kau, Remus," aku menyahut, merinding memikirkan akan terkilir selamanya.

"Aku tidak akan melihatnya," James berbalik dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Jangan penakut begitu, kau seperti cewek," tegurku, sementara Remus melepas sepatuku. Menyakitkan sekali rasanya. Kakiku yang terbuka kini tampak mengerikan—merah dan bengkak dan menusuk di dalam.

"Pete, tolong pegangi tulang keringnya, tahan ke tanah dan jangan sampai ikut bergerak," Remus memberi instruksi. Heran, dia sepertinya sudah ahli sekali dalam hal-hal begini.

"Sebelumnya, maaf," kata Remus sambil dengan hati-hati meraba bagian yang bengkak. "Apa kau merasa sakit di—sini?" dia menekan salah satu bagian di sendi kakiku, dan serta-merta aku menjerit keras.

"Sshhh," gumam Peter.

Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Akan kauapakan kakiku?"

"Aku akan mengembalikan posisi tulangnya, oke?"

"Sakitkah?"

Remus mengangkat alisnya. "Tentu, tapi cuma makan waktu dua detik. Dan sialnya, kita masih belum mempelajari mantra apapun untuk membius kakimu atau bagaimana..."

"Jangan banyak omong, lakukan sajalah," James sudah terlihat tidak nyaman di tempatnya.

"Baik," ucap Remus sambil mengangkat pergelangan kakiku kira-kira sepuluh sentimeter di atas tanah. Peter memegangi kakiku dengan kedua tangannya, lalu Remus berkata, "Satu... dua... tiga..."

KRRAKK!

"ARRRGHH!!"

"Sshh, kau bisa membangunkan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan di Hutan!"

"Sirius! Bertahanlah, Sirius! Kau akan hidup! Bertahanlah!"

"Nah, sudah," kata Remus tenang sambil meletakkan kakiku di tanah lagi, tidak mengacuhkan Peter dan James yang panik berlebihan. Sekarang rasanya seperti ada yang berdenyut keras di dalam. Aku terbaring di rumput karena kesakitan. _Mengerikan_ sekali cara Muggle mengobati orang! Napasku pendek-pendek dan cepat.

"Sakitnya akan hilang dalam sehari," dia memberitahuku. "Sekarang mungkin kau akan terpincang-pincang, tapi setidaknya kau akan bisa berjalan."

"Terima kasih..."

"Jadi, kita kembali sekarang?" tanya Peter sambil berdiri kembali.

"Apa, tidak jadi ke Hutan?" celetukku.

Kini James malah membentakku, "Kau tidak bisa berjalan dan malah mau terus ke sana? Kau gila ya?"

"Yah, hanya saja kupikir—"

"Lihat!" seru Peter, tiba-tiba suaranya berubah tajam. "P-pondok yang di sana itu!"

Kami berempat menoleh dengan kaget. James yang lebih dulu tercekat.

"Itu pondok si raksasa!"

Glek. "Lampunya menyala! Dia pasti mendengar suara-suara kita!"

"Ayo pergi dari sini!"

"Cepat, cepat, bawa dia!"

James dan Remus membantuku berdiri, dan kakiku terasa amat goyah. Aku takkan bisa berjalan tanpa berpegangan.

"Larilah, James, aku akan membawanya sampai Aula Depan," kata Remus sambil memegangiku.

Peter dan James mulai berpindah-pindah pohon untuk bersembunyi. Aku dan Remus bergerak lambat sekali, karena kakiku masih belum bisa diajak kompromi. Kami tiba di balik sebuah semak besar dan mengintip.

"Apa dia keluar dari pondok?" tanyaku sambil bersandar kesakitan ke sebuah tanaman penaung.

"Sepertinya tidak," jawab Remus. "Mungkin dia hanya sedang ingin melakukan sesuatu—mungkin dia tidak mendengar kita..."

Aku menoleh, James dan Peter sudah menghilang. Sialan, ini semua gara-gara pohon monster itu...

Karena sudah tak tahan lagi dengan kaki yang gemetaran, akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk di tanah lagi, di sebelah kaki Remus yang masih mengintip pondok Hagrid. Kaki itu bergerak-gerak dan berjinjit dalam upayanya untuk mendapatkan penglihatan ke arah jendelanya yang baru saja terang oleh cahaya lampu.

Aku mendongak menatap cahaya bulan yang sudah hampir meredup di langit. Tiba-tiba pikiran aneh tebersit di benakku: sesungguhnya, aku lebih suka berada di sini sekarang, tidak perlu kembali ke Aula Depan dan bergabung dengan dua makhluk bising lainnya. Hanya berada di sini, sekarang, bersama anak laki-laki berambut emas yang sedang menyertaiku ini...

Aku mengemplang kepalaku sendiri. Apa-apaan kau ini? bentakku dalam hati. Pasti aku jadi gila gara-gara kurang tidur dan baru saja dipukuli pohon raksasa. Sepertinya kepalaku terhantam cukup keras dan kewarasanku menghilang sebagian.

Saat aku sedang melamun, tiba-tiba Remus menjatuhkan diri di sebelahku.

"Ada apa?"

"Lampu pondoknya sudah mati," kata Remus dengan suara lega. Astaga, dia begitu dekat denganku sekarang. Bahu kami beradu dan punggung tangan kami bersentuhan, dan aku tak bisa bicara selama beberapa detik...

"Eh, Sirius," suaranya menyadarkanku lagi. Entah kenapa, aku bisa melihat semburat merah di pipinya ketika dia berpaling menatap bulan. "Kurasa kita harus jalan lagi sekarang, kau bisa berdiri?"

"Oh, ya, tentu saja..."

Lalu Remus merangkulku dan membimbingku berjalan. Bukan main. Kurasa kakiku yang terkilir sudah sembuh.

--

"Akhirnya! Sampai juga!" James melenguh menyusuri koridor yang menuju ke lubang masuk ruang rekreasi. Koridor itu masih gelap seperti tadi. Entah jam berapa sekarang.

"Aku perlu tidur," kataku sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

Kami sudah mencapai ujung koridor yang buntu. Aku baru mau mendongak untuk memandangi lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, namun sebuah suara malah mengagetkan kami.

"Dari mana saja kalian, anak-anak kelas satu?"

Sejenak kukira yang bicara itu guru atau Prefek, tapi ternyata si Nyonya Gemuk sendiri yang bersuara. Dalam kegelapan, aku bisa melihat wajahnya berkerut kebingungan.

"Kami habis bertualang," sahut James asal. "Ayo buka lukisannya, kami sudah capek sekali…"

"Kata sandi?"

"Hah?"

Si Nyonya Gemuk melotot. "Tak ada kata sandi, tak boleh masuk."

Aku memandangi tiga temanku dengan penuh harap. "Jadi, apa kata sandinya?"

Peter mengangkat bahu. Remus berkata dengan suara pelan, "Maaf, Sirius, tapi aku tidak mendengarnya waktu Prefek tadi menyebutkannya saat kita baru masuk ruang rekreasi..."

"Bukankah waktu itu kita sedang mengobrol berempat?" tanya James panik. "Jadi, tidak ada yang _tahu_ kata sandinya?"

Menelan ludah, kami menoleh ke lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, yang sekarang menyeringai congkak sambil mengulangi, "Tak ada kata sandi, tak boleh masuk. Silakan tidur di luar. Itu hukuman untuk anak-anak yang keluar di malam hari."

Dan ternyata begitulah akhir dari malam pertama kami di Hogwarts: tertidur lelap di lantai batu di depan ruang rekreasi, dengan paginya dibangunkan oleh Argus Filch disertai pemberitahuan jadwal detensi yang harus kami jalani selama minggu berikutnya.

--

**TBC**

**A/N**: GAJE BANGET KAN... Hahahahaha! Parah! Inilah akibatnya kalo orang stres disuruh ngarang. Marauders di tangan Zen jadi aneh begini. Maaf ya! Kalo ada kritik silakan layangkan! Tapi jangan pedes-pedes, please... Cukup deh pedesnya di RM Padang. *lagi hobi masakan Padang* *ditakol*

Gue masih nunggu ide dari siapapun yang punya rencana heboh tentang kegiatan-kegiatan onar Marauders! Plis-plis-plis tinggalkan review!

Thanks FFn buddies!


End file.
